Amor às Cegas
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jensen e Jared dividem um apartamento e Jensen é apaixonado pelo amigo que namora e é hétero. Jensen se declara, mas Jared, confuso, vai embora. Mas, e se o destino desse uma ajuda e os fizesse recomeçar de uma forma totalmente inesperada?
1. Chapter 1

**Gêneros:**Amizade, Angst, Drama, Lemon, Universo Alternativo  
><strong>Avisos:<strong>Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional.

Essa fic nasceu de um plot que a SolPadackles me pediu para desenvolver e escrever.  
>Espero não decepcioná-la minha linda.<br>E nem aos leitores a quem dedico esse primeiro capítulo.  
>XD<p>

**Capítulo Um**

Jensen sentia a água quente descer pelas suas costas. Estava cansado e estressado e tentava relaxar no banho.

Lentamente o box era tomado por uma leve fumaça, decorrente do vapor. Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados e levou um pequeno susto ao ouvir um barulho dentro do banheiro.

- Quem está aí? – O loiro perguntou com a voz baixa, mas ninguém respondeu.

Jensen levou a mão até a torneira, no intuito de desligar a água, mas sentiu que alguém o abraçava por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Não desliga...

O loiro sentiu um arrepio correr sua espinha.

- Jared... – Jensen gemeu e se virou encarando o moreno que sorria de forma sensual.

- Deixa eu te lavar? – Jared perguntou.

- Claro... – O loiro respondeu e observou o moreno pegar o sabonete.

Jared virou o loiro novamente e começou a ensaboar suas costas lentamente fazendo uma gostosa massagem, fazendo Jensen soltar gemidos baixos.

- Tá gostoso? - Jared perguntou antes de depositar um beijinho no ombro de Jensen.

- Huhumm...

O loiro sentia as mãos de Jared percorrerem a sua pele, ora apertando, ora fazendo carinho com as pontas dos dedos e Jensen sorriu quando Jared desceu até suas nádegas as esfregando com carinho.

Jensen fechou os olhos, ansiando por mais e quando o moreno passou uma mão por seu quadril, agarrando seu membro que já estava duro, Jensen gemeu mais alto.

Jared passava uma mão entre as nádegas do loiro, se demorando em sua entrada, enquanto o masturbava com a outra.

Jensen movimentava o quadril querendo aumentar a velocidade, ouvindo o moreno sorrir com sua agonia.

O loiro gemia cada vez mais alto, não agüentando mais aquela tortura.

- Jensen... – Jared o chamou, mas o loiro continuou gemendo e se mexendo, sentindo que estava quase gozando.

- Jensen! - O loiro escutou Jared praticamente gritando em seu ouvido. – Jensen acorda!

Ackles quase caiu do sofá com o último grito e se sentou envergonhado.

- Tava sonhando com quem? – Jared riu. – Tava gemendo alto igual a uma garota!

- Tava gemendo nada...

- Tava sim... – Jared começou a imitar os gemidos do loiro deixando ele mais irritado.

- Para Jared! Deixa de ser idiota! – Jensen se levantou e soltou um palavrão quando viu as horas. – Caralho, porque não me acordou?

- Eu cheguei da faculdade agora... – Jared respondeu.

Jensen foi até o seu quarto, para trocar de roupa, pensando no sonho que tivera e que estava se tornando cada vez mais comum, mas que o deixava cada vez mais chateado. Sonhar com seu amigo com quem dividia o apartamento era ridículo, ainda mais Jared sendo hétero e ainda ter uma namorada.

- Mas diz aí... tava sonhando que tava comendo a Alona? – Jared encostou na porta, tirando Jensen se seus pensamentos.

- Não tava sonhando com nada, Jared... já te falei...

- Do jeito que tava gemendo? – O moreno gargalhou. – Tava quase gozando, Jensen!

O loiro corou violentamente lembrando novamente do sonho e teve vontade de dizer que realmente estava quase gozando, na mão do moreno, mas se controlou.

- Deixa eu trabalhar, Jared...

- Hey, porque está tão irritado? – O moreno perguntou preocupado.

- Não sei! Será que é porque eu quase não dormi a noite por causa dos seus gemidos? – Jensen devolveu sarcasticamente. – Ou será que foi por causa dos da Katie?

- Foi mal, Jensen... desculpa... – O moreno respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

- Tudo bem Jared... deixa pra lá...

- É que nós combinamos que não haveria problema de trazer as namoradas pra dormir aqui... mas se te incomoda, eu digo pra ela que...

- Não... tudo bem... – Jensen encarou o moreno ao passar por ele e suspirou. – Até mais tarde...

- Até... e mande um alô para a Alona...

Jensen bufou e bateu a porta. Jared cismava que ele e Alona tinham algum caso, mas ela e o loiro eram somente amigos e mal sabia o moreno que era ela quem consolava Jensen quando ele chorava em seu ombro justamente por causa dessa paixão que o loiro nutria por Jared.

Jensen chegou até a rua e sentiu uma brisa fria indicando que o inverno de Chicago estava próximo. O loiro pegou sua bike e foi em direção ao shopping, onde trabalhava em uma loja de materiais esportivos. Jensen era louco por qualquer coisa ligada a esporte, mas sua paixão era mesmo o boxe, que ele praticava regularmente três vezes por semana.

Ackles tinha optado por fazer o curso de Educação Física na Universidade de Illinois, querendo futuramente dar aulas também.

Jensen deixou sua bicicleta no estacionamento e subiu até a loja, encontrando com Alona ainda no corredor.

- Oi Tigrão! – A loira brincou.

- Oi...

- Que carinha é essa? – Alona o abraçou. – O que o Jared fez dessa vez?

- Nada... é que... eu sonhei com ele... de novo...

- Me conta!

- Naah... não foi nada de mais... – Jensen corou. – Só que o Jared me acordou dizendo que eu estava gemendo igual a uma garota...

- Não! – Alona botou a mão na boca sorrindo. – E você estava?

- Bom, no sonho eu estava...

- Quero todos os detalhes sórdidos desse sonho Jensen... e quero agora!

O loiro riu com vontade. Alona era sua amiga desde que ele arrumara esse emprego e de cara se deram super bem.

- Depois eu te conto... agora vamos que já estamos atrasados...

Jensen puxou a amiga pela mão e quem visse de longe parecia realmente que eles eram um casal.

Depois que Ackles saiu, Jared tomou um banho rápido, pois também estava atrasado. O moreno trabalhava no mesmo shopping que Jensen, só que no setor administrativo. Jared estava se arrumando quando seu celular tocou e vendo quem era, o moreno abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Fala minha gata!

- Oi amor... – Katie respondeu. – Só estou te ligando pra dizer que adorei a nossa noite e perguntar quando vai ter repeteco?

- Já tá com saudade é? – Jared perguntou.

- Posso dormir aí de novo hoje?

- Poxa amor... vamos deixar pra sexta feira... o Jensen ficou reclamando...

- Reclamando do que?

- Dos seus gemidos... – Jared riu.

- Que saco!

- E eu não posso dizer nada... eu não tenho condições de bancar um apartamento sozinho e se a gente não deixar o Jensen dormir, ele vai ralar daqui, aí eu estou fodido mesmo...

- Ainda acho que você deveria arrumar outra pessoa pra dividir as contas Jay...

- Não é assim tão simples, Katie... – Jared não queria contrariar a namorada nem o amigo. – Eu vou dar um jeito ok? Mas hoje não vai dar pra você dormir aqui...

- Sabe o que eu acho?

- O que?

- Que o Ackles é caidinho por você!

- Katie! – Jared deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- O jeito como ele te olha e principalmente, o jeito como ele _me_ olha... tá na cara, Jared... só não vê quem não quer... ele morre de ciúme de mim!

- Nada a ver, Katie... acho que o Jensen tá pegando a Alona e...

- O que? – Katie riu alto.

- É.. eles vivem juntos...

- Ai Padalecki, como você é ingênuo!

- Não sou ingênuo, Katie! Eu acho mesmo que Jensen dá uns pegas nela de vez em quando...

- Tá bom Jared... não vamos discutir por isso... – A loira suspirou. – E não vou insistir para dormir hoje aí, mas vai ter que me compensar depois...

- Eu sempre compenso... – Jared deu um sorriso safado e depois de se despedir da namorada, o moreno terminou de se arrumar pensando em tudo o que Katie tinha lhe dito e balançou a cabeça negativamente. _"A Alona e o Jensen ficam horas trancados no quarto, fazendo_ _o que? Só podem estar transando... e o Jen não é gay!"_

Jared sabia que Katie era ciumenta, mas achar que Jensen estava afim dele era o cúmulo. Sorriu mais uma vez, achando aquilo um absurdo e, deletando esse pensamento, saiu rumo ao trabalho.

A loja onde Jensen trabalhava estava vazia e ele estava entediado. Sentou do lado de dentro do balcão e fechou os olhos, lembrando do sonho que tivera com Jared.

Jensen suspirou ao se lembrar das mãos do moreno alisando suas costas e suas nádegas.

- Sonhando de novo Tigrão?

- Ai Alona, que susto! – Jensen riu. – Só tô com sono...

- Não te deixaram dormir é?

Jensen deu de ombros e a loira sentou ao lado dele.

- Você vai ficar até quando suspirando por um cara que não está nem aí pra você? Ou pior, que te considera o melhor amigo dele?

- Alona, não começa...

- Se eu fizesse faculdade, com certeza eu não estaria solteira... – Alona ria e cutucava o loiro. – E na academia? Não tem nenhum bofe?

Jensen fez que não com a cabeça e suspirou novamente.

- Eu não acredito, Jensen... você é um gato, gostosão... – Enquanto Alona falava ela apertava os músculos do braço de Jensen. – Não é possível que não tenha ninguém a fim de você...

- Deve ter, mas eu não estou interessado...

- Claro! Você quer um moreno que é hétero até a alma que fica a noite inteira trepando com a namorada no quarto ao lado!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Alona fala baixo!

- Olha, eu vou te levar numa festa e você vai conhecer gente nova e quem sabe até arrumar um namorado... – Alona abraçou Jensen com carinho.

- Eu não quero ir em festa nenhuma...

- A festa é amanhã, na casa da minha amiga, Lauren... eu já te falei dela e você vai comigo, nem que eu tenha que te levar arrastado.

Jensen ia abrir a boca para dizer que não ia, mas a loira já tinha se afastado.

Ackles sabia que não podia ficar a vida inteira suspirando por Jared, mas ele não queria conhecer ninguém e muito menos se envolver com alguém naquele momento. Queria se trancar no seu quarto e curtir sua paixão não correspondida, ouvindo seus CDs do Coldplay.

Jensen e Jared malhavam e estudavam pela manhã e trabalhavam no shopping à tarde, chegando a noitinha em casa.

Não foi premeditado estudarem e trabalharem no mesmo lugar.

Jensen conheceu Jared na universidade e fizeram amizade logo no primeiro dia e o loiro, que estava procurando uma pessoa para dividir um apartamento, convidou Jared para morar com ele.

O moreno morava no alojamento, mas odiava e aceitou a proposta de imediato.

Quando Jensen arrumou o emprego no shopping e soube que estavam procurando uma pessoa para estagiar no setor administrativo, o loiro logo indicou Jared e o moreno sempre dizia que Jensen era seu anjo da guarda.

Nos primeiros meses tudo ia bem e Jensen até pensou em contar para o amigo sobre sua opção sexual e se declarar, ainda mais porque Jared vivia abraçando e agarrando o loiro em todos os lugares, mas para o moreno, Jensen era somente um grande amigo.

O loiro foi percebendo aos poucos que o jeito carinhoso de Jared, fazia parte de sua personalidade e logo depois o moreno começou a namorar Katie, fazendo Jensen perder todas as esperanças e o loiro deu graças a Deus por não ter contado nada.

Jensen chegou em casa e sentiu um cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha.

- O que está fazendo Jared? – O loiro perguntou quando viu o amigo preparando algo no fogão.

- Lasanha... – O moreno olhou para Jensen e piscou.

- Saiu mais cedo hoje? – Jensen perguntou enquanto jogava sua mochila em um canto e entrava na cozinha.

- É... tive que fazer um serviço na rua e depois me liberaram...

- E qual o motivo da aventura culinária? – Jensen perguntou curioso. – A Katie vem jantar aqui?

- Não... estou fazendo essa lasanha pra você...

Jensen quase engasgou com a saliva e sentiu seu coração disparar.

- É meu aniversário e eu não sabia? – O loiro disfarçou.

- Não... esse é o meu jeito de pedir desculpas... – Jared jogava a última camada de molho em cima da massa. – Ao meu melhor amigo, que me ajudou desde o dia em que o conheci...

- Desculpas pelo que? – Jensen perguntou desanimado, pois já sabia do que se tratava e a palavra amigo o deixava arrasado.

- Você ficou irritado por não ter dormido direito e foi minha culpa, então... – Jared apontou para a lasanha. – Fiz isso pra você...

Jared sorria deixando as suas covinhas visíveis e Jensen suspirou, rindo em seguida.

- Obrigado Jared... – O loiro disse e recebeu um abraço do moreno.

- Não coma tudo... já volto... – Jared disse e saiu da cozinha.

Jensen sentou, observando a lasanha. Jared era assim. Carinhoso, amigo, gentil e nunca deixava Jensen ficar irritado com ele mais que um dia. Uma vez Jared deixou Jensen trancado do lado de fora e enquanto não conseguiu fazer Jensen perdoá-lo ele não sossegou.

Jensen às vezes sentia raiva do moreno, por ele ser assim tão apaixonante, mas durava pouco.

Jared voltou a cozinha e pegou Jensen rindo, entretido com seus pensamentos.

- Do que está rindo Jensen?

- Nada... só... obrigado de novo...

- Vamos comer logo antes que esfrie... – O moreno disse já atacando a comida.

Jensen amava esses momentos com o amigo, onde eles conversavam sobre suas vidas, seus projetos para o futuro e Jared contava piadas que faziam Jensen rir até perder o ar. E Jensen ficava cada vez mais apaixonado.

- Jensen... er... amanhã a Katie pode dormir aqui?... – Jared disse arruinando com a felicidade do loiro. – Eu prometo que nós não vamos fazer barulho... eu prometo...

- Tudo bem... – Jensen suspirou se levantando da mesa. – Eu vou numa festa amanhã e talvez nem durma em casa mesmo... – O loiro mentiu.

Enquanto lavava a louça Jensen pensava nas palavras de Alona e talvez ela tivesse razão. Estava na hora dele sair e conhecer gente nova. Estava na hora de esquecer Jared e aquele amor impossível. E estava na hora de desistir de sua felicidade.


	2. Chapter 2

_Obrigado a todos pelos reviews! Vcs são uns lindos, sabia?  
>Recebi uma notícia boa hj e como estou mto feliz, resolvi postar logo o segundo cap., mas não vão se acostumar mal, hein? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...<br>BJ a todos!_

**Capítulo Dois**

Jensen acordou às seis da manhã, como fazia todos os dias. Tomou um banho rápido e um café simples, antes de ir para a academia. Katie não havia dormido com Jared, então o loiro pode dormir bem, sem nenhum barulho o incomodando.

Jared também corria todas as manhãs, mas como estava chovendo um pouco, Jensen achou que ele tinha desistido da corrida e por isso não o chamou.

Normalmente a academia era vazia há essa hora e o loiro, que não gostava de aulas cheias, bufou ao ver que tinha mais dez pessoas na sala onde eram realizadas as aulas de boxe.

- Bom dia.. – Jensen cumprimentou o professor, um ex pugilista que após ter passado por várias cirurgias no joelho e tornozelo, passou a ganhar a vida dando aulas. Era gay assumido e não perdia a chance de dar em cima do loiro, que apesar de achá-lo atraente, não tinha vontade nenhuma de conhecê-lo melhor.

- Bom dia, Jensen... – O professor respondeu comendo o loiro de cima em baixo.

A aula foi super animada e ao final, Jensen pingava de tanto suor. Estava se dirigindo ao vestiário quando percebeu que alguém vinha logo atrás. Segurou a porta para o professor que agradeceu com um sorriso.

Jensen ficava um pouco incomodado pelo modo com que o homem o olhava e para quebrar o clima estranho puxou um assunto.

- Estou atrasado pra variar... – Jensen sorriu.

- Você está na universidade né? – O professor perguntou se lembrando que Jensen já havia comentado algo.

- É... faço curso de Educação Física...

- Bacana...

Jensen tirou a roupa e pegou sua toalha e não pode deixar de reparar que o ex pugilista quase babava e deu graças a Deus pelos chuveiros terem porta. O loiro não era nenhum puritano, mas não gostava do modo como algumas pessoas o olhavam. Isso o fazia lembrar que Jared nunca o olhava assim.

Jensen saiu do banho e vendo que o professor ainda estava no chuveiro se arrumou depressa, se despedindo rapidamente ao sair do banheiro.

Jensen chegou a faculdade e logo deu de cara com Jared.

- Foi malhar com esse tempo? – O moreno perguntou no meio de um bocejo, fazendo Jensen rir.

- Claro! Não sou preguiçoso que nem você... – O loiro brincou.

- Eu acho que vou entrar pra academia... esse negócio de ficar dependendo do tempo não dá certo...

- Também acho...

- Mas diz aí? Na sua academia tem muitas gatinhas? – Jared cutucou o amigo.

- Você não pensa em outra coisa? – Jensen perguntou.

- Não... porque? Você pensa?

- Sexo não é tudo na vida Jared... você parece que está sempre no cio... – Jensen disse sério.

- O que eu posso fazer? São os hormônios...

- Você não é mais um adolescente, Jared... e a Katie?

- Que tem ela? – Jared riu.

- Você a trai? – O loiro quis saber.

- Claro que não... eu a amo... mas olhar não tira pedaço...

Jensen não ouviu a última frase, pois a parte do _eu a amo_ praticamente lhe deixou sem ar. O loiro sabia que Jared e Katie estavam namorando sério, mas era a primeira vez que ele escutava o moreno dizer que a amava.

- Jensen? – Jared o chamou. – Jensen?

- Eu.. eu tenho que ir, Jared... nos vemos mais tarde...

Jensen foi para sua aula, com aquelas três palavras martelando em sua mente e decidiu que esqueceria Jared mesmo que isso o fizesse morrer lentamente por dentro.

- Você não vai se arrepender! – Alona abraçava Jensen quase o esmagando.

- Alona, eu preciso respirar...

- Desculpe... – A loira o soltou. – Mas, o que fez você mudar de idéia?

- Nada... – Jensen deu de ombros.

- Jensen... eu te conheço...

- Eu não quero mais... – O loiro bufou. – Eu decidi seguir seu conselho, Al.

- Isso mesmo, Jensen... essa história de ficar se lamentando pelos cantos por causa do Jared não vai te levar a lugar nenhum.

- Eu não fico me lamentando... – Jensen disse fingindo estar bravo.

- Tá... só um pouquinho...

Jensen riu mais aberto e eles combinaram que Alona o buscaria as dez em ponto.

Jensen deu uma última olhada no espelho, gostando do que estava vendo. As aulas de boxe estavam surtindo efeito. Seus músculos estavam definidos na medida certa e a camisa que escolhera os deixavam visíveis. Era uma pena que aquela produção não era para sair com quem ele realmente gostaria, e o loiro se pegou imaginando Jared arrancando a sua camisa e lhe beijando com furor. _"Não Jensen! Esquecer o Jared lembra? Esse é o plano!"_ O loiro sorriu sem vontade para o espelho e saiu do quarto, ouvindo a voz de Katie, que estava sentada no sofá ao lado do moreno.

- Hoje vocês podem gemer e gritar a vontade! – Jensen não resistiu em sacanear a loira ao passar pela sala.

- Jensen! – Jared exclamou.

- Boa noite! – O loiro se despediu sem se virar e bateu a porta.

- Não te disse? – Katie fingiu estar ofendida. – Ele não gosta de mim...

- Ele estava brincando Katie, só isso... – Jared a abraçou.

- Ele não volta mais hoje?

- Acho que não... – O moreno sorriu de forma sensual.

- Então vamos aproveitar... – A loira se sentou no colo de Jared e o beijou com desejo. – Lembra que você disse que ia me compensar?

- Claro que eu lembro...

Quando Jensen chegou a rua, logo avistou o carro da mãe da Alona e assim que entrou, a loira disse o olhando de cima em baixo.

- Você caprichou hein?

- É... – Jensen sorriu fraco.

- Credo Jensen, parece que está indo para um velório.

- Daqui a pouco eu me animo Alona...

- É bom mesmo, pois eu já fiquei sabendo que o primo da Lauren vai estar lá... e Jensen... ele é um gato! – Alona dizia empolgada enquanto dirigia. – Coloca o Jared no chinelo... e ele é _gayzaço_!

Jensen riu do jeito que Alona enfatizou a última palavra.

- Gayzaço?

- É Jensen... ele gosta de homens também e...

- Eu sei o que gay...zaço significa Al, só achei engraçado. – Jensen tentava melhorar seu humor.

- E você vai ver só... ele é tudo!

- Alona, você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas arranjadas e...

- Não se preocupe... a Lauren nem sabe que você vai... – Alona mentiu e se sentiu mal por isso, mas se não fosse assim, Jensen nunca iria conhecer ninguém e a loira tinha certeza que o primo de Lauren faria Jensen esquecer Jared em um minuto.

- Jensen? Que surpresa agradável! – Lauren abraçou o loiro e piscou para Alona.

- Sua casa é muito bonita Lauren! – Jensen disse enquanto entravam.

- Obrigado Jensen... e olha, tem bebida e comida na cozinha... podem se servir a vontade...

- Obrigado... – Jensen mal conseguiu agradecer direito, pois Alona já o estava puxando pra cozinha.

- Vem Jensen... vamos beber...

- Ela não chamou muita gente né? – O loiro perguntou enquanto pegava uma lata de cerveja.

- Acho que ainda vai chegar mais gente e... – Alona olhou em volta. – E acho que o primo dela ainda não chegou...

- Alona, pelo amor de Deus... não vai me fazer passar vergonha!

- Alguma vez eu já fiz isso com você? – A loira perguntou segurando o riso.

- Umas trinta vezes só esse ano? – Jensen devolveu.

- Nem foram tantas assim Jensen... vem... vamos circular... – Jensen pegou na mão da loira que a tirou rapidamente.

- Não segure na minha mão Jensen... eu também quero me dar bem essa noite...

Jensen revirou os olhos e sorriu, saindo da cozinha junto com a amiga.

Lauren tinha tirado os móveis da sala deixando espaço livre para os convidados dançarem. Aos poucos a festa foi enchendo e quando Jensen se deu conta o local estava lotado. Alona tinha sumido com Lauren e Jensen observava o jardim pela janela.

- Jensen... te achei... finalmente... – Alona apareceu do nada e agarrou o loiro.

- Você já está bêbada? – Jensen riu.

- Só um pouquinho... vem cá...

Alona segurou na mão de Jensen e o levou até a cozinha e quando o loiro chegou lá e percebeu do que se tratava, sentiu seu rosto corar levemente.

Lauren conversava com um moreno que Jensen calculou mentalmente que deveria ter um pouco mais de 1,90 de altura, rosto perfeito com um par de olhos azuis que completavam sua incrível beleza.

- Oi Jensen... – Lauren abriu um imenso sorriso. – Conhece meu primo Tom?

- Não... – O loiro estendeu a mão. – Jensen Ackles...

- Tom Welling... muito prazer... – O moreno retribuiu o aperto.

- Ele faz Medicina na Universidade de Chicago, sabia?...

- Mesmo? – Jensen perguntou.

- Ainda estou no segundo ano e... – Tom respondeu um pouco tímido o que lhe dava um charme extra.

- Lauren, você prometeu que ia me apresentar aquele seu amigo!... – Alona interrompeu.

- Meu... ah, é! – Lauren olhou para Tom. – Já volto.

Alona e Lauren saíram da cozinha deixando Jensen e Tom completamente sem graça.

- Sutis elas não? – Tom disse sorrindo aberto e Jensen não pode deixar de notar que sorrindo ele ficava ainda mais bonito.

- Pois é...

- Então... você estuda na UIC? – Tom perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

- É... educação física... também estou no segundo ano...

- E pretende trabalhar com o que?

- Pretendo dar aulas... – Jensen respondeu. - E você? Já decidiu a especialidade?

- Medicina esportiva...

- É mesmo? Que legal... – O loiro sorriu.

Tom e Jensen descobriram que tinham muito mais coisas em comum além do amor pelo esporte. Welling também praticava boxe, além de correr e nadar e seus gostos musicais eram praticamente idênticos. A conversa fluía de forma natural e agradável quando Tom tomou coragem para perguntar.

- Você tem namorado Jensen?

- Como? – O loiro quase engasgou com a cerveja e sentiu seu rosto corar.

- Eu perguntei se você tem namorado... ou sai com alguém?

- Não...

- Então... você aceitaria sair comigo? – Os olhos de Tom eram pura expectativa.

- Eu... – Jensen pensou em Jared e no sexo selvagem que provavelmente ele estaria fazendo agora com Katie. – Aceito...

Welling sorriu e pediu o telefone do loiro, dando o seu em seguida e quando a festa acabou, Tom se virou para Jensen perguntando com a voz rouca.

- Você está de carro?

- Na verdade eu vim com a Alona e... – Jensen apontou para a amiga.

- Eu posso dar uma carona pra ela também...

- Na verdade ela está de carro e...

- Então eu posso _te_ dar uma carona? – Welling perguntou de maneira sensual. – Tenho certeza que sua amiga não vai se importar.

Jensen ainda tentou recusar, mas quando Alona soube que Tom queria levar Jensen para casa, a loira praticamente o empurrou para dentro do carro.

Jensen ria de uma piada que Tom contava sobre professores de educação física quando chegaram em frente ao prédio do loiro.

- Bom... chegamos... – O loiro disse sem encarar o moreno que desligou o carro e se virou para Jensen.

- Então... eu posso te ligar?... – Tom falava baixo e Jensen se arrepiou quando percebeu que ele estava próximo demais.

- Claro... quando quiser... – Jensen respondeu.

- E... eu posso te dar um beijo de boa noite? – Welling estava mais relaxado e menos tímido, mas seu charme continuava o mesmo. Irresistível.

Jensen o encarou. Tom era realmente lindo e tinha um tempo que Jensen não beijava ninguém.

- Pode... – O loiro respondeu sem muita certeza.

Welling se aproximou mais e encostou seus lábios na boca de Jensen que a abriu lentamente, dando passagem para a língua quente do moreno.

Tom era gentil e carinhoso e Jensen rapidamente se viu envolvido por seus carinhos, mas quando percebeu que o beijo estava indo longe demais, educadamente se afastou.

- Acho que me empolguei... – Tom disse um pouco sem graça.

- Tudo bem... – Jensen ajeitou sua camisa e sorriu. – Até mais...

- Tchau Jensen...

O loiro saiu do carro e entrou no prédio, tendo a certeza que Tom lhe comia com os olhos e sorriu novamente. Não havia sido tão ruim assim. Welling era inteligente, bonito, cheiroso e beijava muito bem. Quem sabe aquele moreno não substituiria um outro moreno em seu coração?

Ackles tomou um banho e se jogou na cama, olhando o relógio em cima da mesinha que marcava duas horas da manhã. Jensen bocejou e ajeitou os travesseiros, fechando os olhos quando gemidos altos começaram a ecoar em seu ouvido.

- Não, não, não... – Jensen colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça se lembrando que havia dito a Jared que não dormiria em casa.

Jensen imaginou que pela altura dos gemidos de Jared, ele com certeza estava próximo do clímax e se excitou um pouco com aquilo, mas seu tesão morreu imediatamente quando Padalecki gritou que amava Katie enquanto gozava.

Jensen preferia ser torturado ao ter que ouvir aquilo e se encolheu na cama, enquanto brigava com as lágrimas que teimavam em descer pelo seu rosto.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

_Mais um capítulo galerinha e este eu dedico a minha amadinha Pérola!  
>Muito obrigado por todos os reviews! Ainda não tive tempo de responder, mas li todos e amei demais!<br>Um super beijo e espero q curtam mais um pouquinho dessa história!  
>XD<em>

Jensen acordou com o barulho da chuva batendo em sua janela. Levantou a cabeça e viu as horas. Eram dez e quinze.

- Ótimo!

Jensen se virou e fitou o teto se lembrando da noite anterior. Tom era realmente muito agradável e Jensen estava decidido a dar uma chance ao moreno. _"Porque não?" _Pensou sem muito entusiasmo.

O loiro se espreguiçou. Sua vontade era de ficar o dia inteiro na cama, mas tinha que trabalhar dali a poucas horas e resolveu se levantar.

Jensen separou uma roupa e pegou sua toalha, se dirigindo ao banheiro para tomar banho, mas quando se aproximou da porta, ouviu gemidos baixos vindo lá de dentro.

Jensen bufou e foi para a cozinha enquanto pensava com raiva. "_Esses dois não cansam nunca?"_

O loiro ligou a cafeteira e se sentou desanimado. Tinha mesmo que esquecer Jared ou ia acabar enlouquecendo. Jensen ouviu as vozes de Jared e Katie e se levantou rapidamente, fingindo que procurava algo na geladeira.

- Jensen? Já chegou? – Jared perguntou.

- Não, Jared... ainda estou na festa... – Jensen respondeu.

- Alguém acordou de mau humor hoje... – Katie brincou e o loiro a fuzilou com o olhar.

- E como foi a festa? – Jared perguntou querendo quebrar aquele clima entre o amigo e a namorada.

- Boa... – Jensen respondeu secamente. – Posso ir tomar banho ou vocês ainda vão precisar do banheiro do motel?

- Pode ir... Jensen... – Jared respondeu estranhando a atitude do loiro. Jensen não era assim e nas últimas semanas andava implicando demais com ele e com Katie. O moreno pensou que na primeira oportunidade que tivesse iria conversar com o amigo e tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Jensen chegou ao shopping e logo Alona estava pendurada em seu pescoço.

- E aí como foi? Ele te agarrou? Vocês se beijaram? – A loira perguntava ansiosa.

Jensen não respondia e a cada pergunta da amiga ele sorria mais aberto.

- Meu Deus! Vocês transaram! – Alona parou e gritou.

- Al! Para com isso! – Jensen a advertiu enquanto olhava para os lados querendo ver se alguém a tinha escutado. – Não aconteceu nada... quer dizer... nós só nos beijamos...

A loira deu um gritinho de felicidade e pulou, batendo as mãos igual a uma criança.

- Não acredito! Ele beija bem? Claro que ele beija bem...

- Você tá parecendo uma maluca isso sim...

- Jensen... você não vê o que isso significa? Você está conseguindo! Já deu o primeiro passo...

O loiro deu de ombros.

- É... talvez...

- Vocês marcaram alguma coisa? – Alona perguntou.

- Não, mas eu estava pensando em ligar pra ele mais tarde e combinar algo...

- Liga agora! – A loira interrompeu praticamente gritando de novo.

- Não vou ligar agora...

- Vai sim... se eu deixar por sua conta, você não vai ligar, que eu te conheço... daqui a pouco encontra o Jared e pronto... esquece o mundo.

Jensen sorriu do jeito que Alona falou e pegou seu celular.

- Só vou ligar se prometer ficar calada!

- Prometo!

O loiro buscou o número de Welling e ao quarto toque, o moreno atendeu um pouco ofegante.

- Ackles?

- Er... oi Tom... tô atrapalhando?

Alona revirou os olhos e disse algo que Jensen não conseguiu entender.

- ...correndo um pouco. – Tom respondeu, mas Jensen só conseguiu ouvir o final da frase.

- Er... eu queria saber... – Alona fazia movimentos com as mãos tentando incentivar o loiro que baixou a cabeça e sorriu. – Queria saber se você gostaria de sair hoje...

- Eu gostaria muito Jensen... – Welling respondeu firme. – O que tem em mente?

- Poderíamos ir a um bar, o que acha?

- Excelente... eu conheço o lugar certo... super discreto e poderemos ficar a vontade.

- Ótimo. – Jensen sorriu para amiga que comemorava.

- Te pego às dez? – Tom perguntou.

- Perfeito...

- Então... até mais Jensen...

- Até mais... – Jensen desligou e ficou encarando o telefone.

- Ai Jensen, o Tom é um sonho! Nossa como você é sortudo! – A loira dizia na maior empolgação, mas quando viu a expressão séria do loiro, ela colocou a mão em seu ombro, dizendo com a voz suave. – Jensen, eu sei que você queria estar com o Jared.. mas o Tom é maravilhoso e quando você o conhecer melhor...

- Eu sei, Alona... eu sei... – Jensen começou a andar em direção a sua loja. – Agora vamos trabalhar...

Jensen estava na praça de alimentação, lanchando, quando Jared se largou na cadeira a sua frente.

- Tô morto...

- Ninguém manda não dormir... – Jensen respondeu secamente sem encará-lo, lembrando-se imediatamente dos gemidos do moreno.

- Jensen... – Jared apoiou os braços na mesa. – Eu queria conversar com você.

- Sobre?

- O que tá acontecendo? Você agora só vive mal humorado, reclamando de tudo...

- Não é nada... – O loiro suspirou. "_Eu apenas estou completamente apaixonado por_ _você e estou a ponto de explodir_..." Estou cansado só isso...

- Sabe o que eu queria fazer? – Jared sorriu.

- O que? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

- Vamos sair hoje e beber todas... o que acha?

- E a Katie?

- Eu falo com ela... – Jared parecia muito animado. – Tem um tempo que nós não saímos... só nós dois... como antigamente.

- "_Como amigos."_ Tem mesmo... – Jensen sorriu de canto. Seu coração acelerara de repente.

- Podíamos ir a algum bar e...

- Eu não posso... – Jensen interrompeu se lembrando do encontro com Tom.

- Porque não? – Jared desfez o sorriso.

- Eu... tenho um... eu vou sair hoje... – Jensen tentou pensar em várias desculpas para desmarcar com Welling, mas pensou que não seria justo nem com ele, nem com Tom. Sairia hoje com Jared e amanhã estaria ouvindo seus gemidos com Katie novamente.

- Vai sair com quem? – Jared encostou novamente na cadeira.

- Com o primo da Lauren... – Jensen teve medo de responder e Jared desconfiar de que se tratava de um encontro, mas o moreno abriu um largo sorriso.

- Então está combinado! Vamos sair eu, você e o primo dessa Lauren...

- Não será possível Jared... deixa pra outro dia...

- A qual é Jensen... vamos sair, beber, pegar umas gatinhas...

- Não Jared! – Jensen respondeu irritado e em seguida baixou a cabeça, arrependido de ter falado assim com o amigo. – O carro já está cheio... e...

- Tudo bem Jensen... – Jared suspirou. – Foi só uma idéia...

Jensen encarou o moreno com tristeza. Sentia falta de sair com Jared, mas tinha decidido esquecer o moreno e não voltaria atrás.

Ainda continuaram conversando e depois de Jensen repetir mais de dez vezes que estava tudo bem entre eles, Jared o deixou ir embora.

Jensen já estava saindo com Tom há duas semanas e numa sexta feira, estava se arrumando para sair de novo. Ainda não tinham passado dos beijos e amassos e Welling, apesar de não disfarçar que queria desesperadamente transar com Jensen, aceitou o pedido do loiro para irem devagar.

- Vai sair de novo? – Jared apareceu na porta do quarto de Jensen.

- Vou... – O loiro se olhava no espelho terminando de ajeitar o cabelo.

- Você está saindo com alguém Jensen?

- O que? – O loiro se virou e encarou o amigo.

- Tá saindo com alguém?

- Porque acha isso? – Jensen sorria.

- Você saiu direto essa semana e sempre vai todo arrumado e cheiroso... é a Alona?

- Alona? – Jensen fez uma cara engraçada. – Alona é só minha amiga Jared. Nada a ver...

- Então qual o nome dela? – Jared quis saber.

- Que interrogatório é esse?

- Nada... mas nós sempre contamos tudo um pro outro e de repente você fica todo misterioso...

- Você não... – Jensen parou ao perceber que quase dissera _"Você não o_ _conhece."_ e sorriu novamente. Estava de bom humor. – Qualquer dia eu te apresento, mamãe... – Jensen saiu do quarto e quando abriu a porta de entrada, deu de cara com Katie.

- Olá Katie... tchau Katie...

- O que deu nele? – A loira perguntou para Jared quando entrou no apartamento.

- Acho que está... namorando... – O moreno respondeu.

- Isso é bom... – Katie enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado. – Assim ele para de reclamar da gente...

- É... – Jared a abraçou.

- É ela ou... ele? – Katie perguntou.

- O que?

- É _o _namorado ou _a_ namorada?...

Jared revirou os olhos e pegou Katie no colo a levando para o seu quarto, arrancando gritinhos da namorada.

Jensen estava gostando de sair com Tom, mas não estava apaixonado.

Welling era divertido, inteligente, lindo, mas não era o suficiente para tirar Jared do coração do loiro. Jensen continuava suspirando pelo moreno, mas estava tentando se conformar de que nunca teria chance com Jared e Tom o estava ajudando nesse processo.

- Você está irresistivelmente lindo hoje... – Tom disse assim que entraram em seu apartamento, agarrando Jensen e beijando sua boca com urgência.

Welling morava sozinho e tinha conseguido convencer Jensen a tomar o último drink em sua casa e o loiro resolveu aceitar.

- Tom... você prometeu que seria somente um drink... – Jensen conseguiu dizer entre os beijos.

- Eu sei... – Tom continuava beijando o loiro com vontade e Jensen se pegou extremamente excitado, mas ainda não se sentia pronto.

- Tom... – O loiro gemeu quando Welling passou a morder e beijar seu pescoço, enquanto puxava Jensen para o sofá.

O moreno se afastou e sorriu quando viu a ereção de Ackles quase explodindo dentro de sua calça. Tom abriu o botão e o zíper, ainda estudando a reação de Jensen e quando o loiro levantou o quadril dando permissão para que o moreno abaixasse a sua calça, Welling não pensou duas vezes, a abaixando junto com a boxer do loiro.

- Jensen... – Tom gemeu antes de abocanhar o membro do loiro, passando a chupar com vontade. Jensen gemia e se contorcia, sentindo um tesão incontrolável.

Não era Jared que estava ali e Jensen tentou não pensar nele, mas quando gozou, Jensen teve vontade de gemer o nome do moreno.

Ackles abriu os olhos e se sentiu mal por Tom que parecia hipnotizado olhando para o loiro.

- Você é muito gostoso sabia? – Tom estava extremamente excitado e Jensen achou que lhe devia algum alívio também.

O loiro se levantou e inverteu as posições, beijando Tom com desejo, enquanto descia a mão até o membro duro do moreno e depois de descer a calça até os joelhos de Welling, Jensen encarou a ereção pulsante de Tom, sentindo uma enorme vontade de colocá-la na boca, mas não conseguiu.

Jensen começou massageando devagar, enquanto observava o moreno fechar os olhos e gemer. O loiro aumentou o ritmo e bombeou até sentir Tom se jorrar em sua mão.

Depois de se recuperar, o moreno disse um pouco ofegante.

- Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente para hoje, mas foi ótimo...

Jensen já se levantara e se vestira indicando que não aconteceria mais nada naquela noite.

- Desculpa, Tom... você é maravilhoso, mas eu não...

- Quem é ele? – Welling perguntou enquanto se limpava e se vestia também.

- O que? – Jensen o olhou atônito.

- Qual o nome do homem que você não consegue esquecer?

- Como você... – O loiro se sentou no sofá.

- Jensen... tá na cara que você gosta de alguém... só um idiota pra não perceber isso.

- Tom, eu não quero mag... – Jensen estava um pouco sem jeito.

- Você não está me magoando... – O moreno interrompeu. – Mas esse cara não te merece.

Jensen baixou a cabeça e teve vontade de contar a verdade. Contar que a pessoa que ele não conseguia esquecer era seu melhor amigo hétero, que nem imaginava que Jensen era apaixonado por ele, mas não teve coragem.

- Deixa eu te fazer esquecer ele? – Tom se sentou ao lado de Jensen e sua voz era suave. – Ou pelo menos me deixa tentar?

Jensen balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e quando o moreno o abraçou, o loiro sentiu lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

- Posso dormir aqui hoje? – Jensen perguntou mesmo sem ter certeza se era aquilo mesmo que ele queria.

- Tudo bem... mas tranque a porta do quarto de hóspedes, porque eu não garanto que conseguirei não entrar lá de madrugada e te agarrar... – Tom riu.

Jensen sorriu de volta e se odiou por não conseguir esquecer Jared. Estava na companhia de um homem maravilhoso que o compreendia e mesmo assim Padalecki continuava a ser o dono de todos os seus pensamentos.

Jensen não o culpava. Jared não fazia a menor idéia do que se passava no coração do loiro e Jensen chegou a conclusão que ele só tinha duas opções. Esquecer definitivamente Jared e embarcar num relacionamento com Tom ou se declarar para o amigo, correndo o risco de perdê-lo para sempre.

Jensen dormiu sem conseguir decidir qual delas seguir.

Continua...

_Cenas do próximo capítulo!  
>No sábado, Jensen resolveu que daria um basta a toda aquela situação e resolveu contar seu plano a Alona.<br>- Vou apresentar Tom para Jared como meu namorado..._

_:D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cheguei pessoinhas! Obrigada pelos reviews! Vcs são dez!**_

_**Esse cap. foi betado pela TaXXTi (Obrigada sua linda!) e eu o dedico a lindona Eve Ackles. **_

_**Espero q gostem!**_

_**Beijos**_

Mais uma semana se passou e Jensen se esforçava cada vez mais para esquecer Jared e parar de implicar com Katie, mas ainda não tinha conseguido ir para a cama com Tom, assumindo de vez seu romance com o moreno.

No sábado, resolveu que daria um basta a toda aquela situação e resolveu contar seu plano a Alona.

- Vou apresentar o Tom para o Jared como meu namorado...

- O que? – A loira deu um grito no meio da loja.

- Porque você tem que ser tão escandalosa? – Jensen brincou.

- Eu... nem sei o que dizer Jensen... – Alona o abraçou. – Estou muito feliz por você...

O loiro sorriu e fingiu estar feliz também, mas na verdade estava em um conflito interno.

- Como vai ser? Quer que esteja com você na hora? – A loira perguntou.

- Bom... eu estava pensando em chamar o Jared e a Katie pra sair e apresentar o Tom para eles... e se você e a Lauren quiserem ir também...

- Claro que eu vou... essa eu não perco por nada! – Alona disse rindo, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida. – Desculpe Jensen, eu sei que é a sua vida, sua felicidade e...

- Tudo bem, Al... eu também não vejo a hora disso tudo acabar... – Jensen respondeu sem ter certeza do que estava falando.

_J²_

Jensen respirou fundo e entrou na administração do shopping, se aproximando da mesa onde Jared trabalhava.

- Jensen? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O moreno perguntou ao ver o amigo parado na sua frente.

- Não... na verdade eu queria te convidar... – Jensen suspirou. Estava tremendo. – Eu vou sair com a Alona e a Lauren hoje e eu queria saber se você e a Katie estão a fim de ir com a gente...

- Onde estão pensando em ir?

- Naquela boate nova que abriu aqui perto. – Jensen respondeu.

- Vou falar com ela... mas acho que vai topar...

- Nos encontramos lá as onze então... – Jensen disse já se virando para sair.

- Porque não vamos todos juntos? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- É que eu vou buscar alguém antes e... – Jensen mentiu.

- Então finalmente vou conhecer a garota misteriosa... – O moreno sorriu.

- Jared, eu...

Nesse momento, Jared foi chamado por seu supervisor e encarou o loiro, sorrindo animado.

- Nos encontramos lá então, Jensen...

O loiro observou Jared e se afastar e baixou a cabeça enquanto pensava com tristeza. _"Espero que me entenda... e que não me julgue... meu amor..."_

Jensen entrou com Tom na boate, as dez e trinta e cinco. Tinha marcado com Lauren e Alona mais cedo, pois queria que quando Jared chegasse com Katie, todos já estivessem lá.

- Boa noite! – Jensen cumprimentou as garotas, que estavam sentadas em uma mesa próxima ao bar do local.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! – Alona disse sorrindo.

- Nós não combinamos dez e meia Al? – Jensen sorria também.

- Pois é... estão cinco minutos atrasados...

Jensen revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado da amiga e de frente para Tom, que o encarava sorrindo, com ar de apaixonado. Alona percebeu e suspirou.

- Nossa, vocês são tão gatos!

Todos gargalharam, mas Jensen era puro nervosismo e quanto mais se aproximava da hora de Jared chegar, mais o loiro tinha vontade de sair correndo. No entanto estava resolvido.

Já estavam na sétima rodada de tequila quando Alona se aproximou e disse no ouvido do loiro.

- Já passou da meia noite... acho que eles desistiram...

Jensen estava mais relaxado por conta da bebida e deu de ombros.

- Quer saber? Vamos dançar!

Alona observou Jensen se levantar e puxar Tom pela mão para a pista, seguidos por Lauren e teve um mau pressentimento.

- Anda Al! – O loiro gritou e a loira sorriu, se juntando a eles.

A música One, do Swedish Mafia House, tomou conta do ambiente e todos dançavam animados. Jensen dançava com o corpo colado ao de Tom, que não conseguindo se controlar, beijou Jensen com paixão.

O loiro se entregou ao beijo se esquecendo completamente de onde estavam e de seu propósito, quando sentiu uma mão bater em seu ombro.

Jensen se virou e encontrou um par de olhos atônitos o encarando.

- Jensen? O que significa isso? – Jared perguntou.

Ackles abriu a boca para responder, mas não encontrou palavras e quando encarou Katie, que lançava um olhar de eu já sabia para o loiro, Jensen teve vontade de sumir dali. Havia estragado tudo. Não era desse jeito que ele esperava que Jared descobrisse que ele era gay e estava saindo com um homem, mas era tarde demais.

Ao ver que o loiro o encarava sem reação, Jared pegou na mão de Katie a puxando para a saída.

Tom entendeu tudo e abraçou carinhosamente Jensen, dizendo em seu ouvido.

- Não vá atrás dele...

Mas Jensen não estava ouvindo, não estava pensando e muito menos raciocinando. O loiro se desvencilhou do abraço e correu atrás do moreno.

- Jared espere! – Jensen alcançou o moreno que já estava na rua e segurou em seu braço. – Deixa eu explicar...

- Explicar o que? Porque estava beijando um cara?

- Jared, por favor...

- Jensen... volte para suas amigas e pro seu... seu... – Jared não gritava, pois odiava escândalos. – Eu já entendi tudo...

O moreno entrou com Katie em um táxi que estava parado em frente à boate e foi embora, deixando Jensen com o coração despedaçado.

O loiro sentiu alguém o abraçando. Era Alona.

- Jensen...

Ackles se virou e viu Tom e Lauren o encarando. Tinha estragado a noite de todos e principalmente, tinha estragado a sua chance de ser feliz.

- Tom, eu... nem sei o que dizer...

- Acho que é melhor irmos embora...

Dentro do táxi, Jared tentava digerir tudo, sem conseguir esquecer a cena que vira e as palavras de Katie martelavam em sua cabeça. _"Como você é ingênuo!" "É o namorado ou a namorada?"_

_- _Eu te disse Jared, que era _ele_ a pessoa com quem o Jens...

- Por favor, Katie... – O moreno interrompeu. – Não quero falar sobre isso...

- Vamos para sua casa? – A loira perguntou.

- Não... – Jared respondeu sem encará-la. – Vou te deixar em casa... preciso ficar um pouco sozinho.

Mesmo contra vontade, Katie aceitou ir para casa e Jared seguiu para o apartamento que dividia com o loiro.

Jensen não aceitou a carona de Tom, pedindo para ele levar as meninas e prometendo ligar para ele no dia seguinte. Precisava ficar sozinho e perambulou pelas ruas de Chicago até que resolveu que o melhor seria enfrentar aquela situação logo de uma vez. Se conhecesse bem Jared, sabia que ele havia dispensado Katie e tinha ido para casa.

Jensen entrou no apartamento que estava escuro e silencioso e pensou que talvez tivesse se enganado quando ouviu a voz rouca de Jared, que estava deitado no sofá.

- Quando ia me contar Jensen?

- Jared eu...

- Quando ia me contar que é gay? – Jared se sentou e mesmo no escuro Jensen pode perceber que sua expressão estava séria.

- Eu ia te contar hoje...

- Seu jeito _de contar_ as coisas é bem interessante!

- Eu pensei que você havia desistido de ir até a boate e...

- Por quê? Não ia se agarrar com seu... namorado na minha frente? – Jared interrompeu.

- Não queria que tivesse descoberto assim, Jared...

- Eu pensei que fôssemos amigos! Que não haviam segredos entre nós... – A voz de Jared era pura mágoa.

- Eu tive medo de te contar!

- Acha que sou algum filho da puta homofóbico? – Jared riu sem vontade.

- Me desculpe, eu... não sei o que dizer...

Jared se levantou e se aproximou de Jensen. Seus olhares se encontraram.

- Todo mundo sabia, Jensen... menos eu... você me fez de idiota esse tempo todo...

- E qual a diferença Jared? Qual a diferença de você saber antes ou depois de todo mundo? – Jensen perguntou.

- Porque eu pensei que... – O moreno suspirou. – Pensei que você me considerasse seu...

- Eu te considero meu amigo, Jared! – Jensen aumentou o tom da voz e explodiu. – Mas o grande problema é que eu me apaixonei por você! Essa foi a merda toda! Eu me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo hétero e eu tentei, Jared... como eu tentei lutar contra isso! – Jensen falava e ria ao mesmo tempo, visivelmente descontrolado. – Eu até me envolvi com o Tom que é um homem maravilhoso, mas adivinha? Eu não consegui te esquecer... e quando eu resolvo te contar que eu gosto de homens, eu estrago tudo e... – Jensen estava chorando agora.

- Jensen... – O moreno se aproximou tentado abraçar o amigo.

- Não... – O loiro tentou se desvencilhar, mas Jared era mais forte e o apertou em seus braços.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – Jared estava achando aquilo tudo surreal e achava que Jensen estava bêbado e confuso, não falando coisa com coisa. – Se acalme ok? – Jensen embalava o loiro, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos enquanto repetia que tudo ia ficar bem.

Jensen sentia o calor do corpo de Jared e a proximidade com o moreno o estava deixando sem ar e num impulso, Jensen empurrou Jared contra a parede e o beijou.

Jared não lutou. Não empurrou o loiro e para a surpresa de Jensen, o moreno se deixou ser beijado.

Jensen invadiu a boca do moreno com sua língua, sentindo que o gosto era muito melhor do que havia sonhado e Ackles chegou a conclusão que morreria por aqueles lábios.

O beijo foi urgente, intenso e molhado. Jensen roçava seu corpo contra o de Jared que imediatamente reagiu, e Ackles podia jurar que ouvira um gemido fraco saindo da boca do moreno. Quando Jensen se deu conta do que estava fazendo, se afastou, observando um Jared parado contra a parede, excitado, envergonhado e totalmente imóvel.

- Jared, me desculpa, eu não sei...

- Vou dormir... – Foi só o que o moreno disse.

Jensen viu a noite se transformar em dia. Não conseguiu dormir e volta e meia tocava os lábios e fechava os olhos, lembrando-se do beijo que dera em Jared.

O loiro repassou a cena várias vezes em sua mente e a reação do moreno o deixara ainda mais confuso.

Ackles ouviu um barulho e resolveu levantar. Jared estava na cozinha e pelo tamanho de suas olheiras parecia que também não tinha conseguido dormir.

Jensen parou na porta e o fitou por alguns segundos.

- Precisamos conversar...

- Sobre? – Jared perguntou sem encarar o loiro.

- Sobre... ontem.

- Jensen, tudo bem... eu não me importo de você gostar de homens. – O moreno sorriu. – Hoje em dia isso é muito comum.

- Não é sobre isso que quero conversar...

- E o seu amigo é bem bonitão... vocês ficam bem juntos.

- Jared! – O loiro gritou. – Não é sobre isso que quero conversar!

Jared se calou e parou o que estava fazendo encarando Jensen.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Jensen. – O moreno saiu da cozinha.

- E porque não? – Jensen o seguiu até o quarto.

- Porque eu não quero... simples assim.

- Você me beijou e não quer falar sobre isso?

- _Você_ me beijou! – Jared gritou.

- E você deixou! – Jensen devolveu no mesmo tom.

Jared abaixou a cabeça. Não podia negar que realmente tinha deixado Jensen o beijar, mas também não podia enganar o amigo.

- Jensen... eu não... – Jared procurava as palavras certas. A última coisa que queria era magoar Jensen. – Eu não sinto por você... a mesma coisa que você sente por mim. Eu gosto de você... mas como amigo. _Só_ como amigo.

Jensen sabia disso. Sabia que Jared gostava dele como amigo, com irmão e que ele nunca poderia pedir ao moreno que o amasse como homem, como não poderia esquecer que Jared correspondera a seu beijo.

Continua...

_**Próx. Cap.**_

_**- E eu quero meu amigo de volta! – Jared gritou.**_

_**- O que?**_

_**- Meu amigo, que é só meu amigo e que não diz que é apaixonado por mim!**_

_**XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Eu to mto boazinha, não vão se acostumando hein? kkkkkkkkkkk...  
>Muito obrigado pelos reviews e por estarem curtindo essa história! Eu estou amando escrevê-la.<br>Esse cap. eu dedico a minha amadinha Miss Reckless!  
>Espero q gostem! Um super beijo!<br>XD_**

Jensen passou o resto do domingo trancado em seu quarto com Alona. O loiro havia ligado para a amiga após a conversa com Jared.

- Jensen, ele te beijou de volta!

- Eu sei Al. Eu nem dormi pensando nesse beijo, mas depois do que ele me disse, eu acabei chegando a conclusão de que ele ficou com pena de mim. Por isso deixou que eu o beijasse. – Jensen disse triste.

- E quem está com pena fica de pau duro também?

- Alona! Fala baixo! – Jensen não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- E agora? O que você vai fazer?

- Nada. – O loiro deu de ombros.

- Nada? Jensen, seu beijo o deixou excitado! Sabe o que isso significa?

- Não significa nada.

- Significa que ele te deseja. – Alona sorriu e Jensen suspirou.

- Não sei... estou tão confuso! – O loiro se ajeitou no colo da amiga que lhe fazia cafuné. – Acha que eu devo tentar conversar com ele de novo?

- Com certeza! – Alona incentivou o amigo. – E o Tom? Já falou com ele?

- Ainda não tive coragem de ligar.

- Ele deve tá muito confuso também.

- Ele sabia que eu gostava de outra pessoa, mas ele não merecia.

- Você vai continuar se encontrando com ele? – A loira perguntou.

- Acho que não tem mais clima... ficaria ridículo depois de tudo. Mas o mínimo que posso fazer é me desculpar.

Alona foi embora já era noite e Jensen foi até a cozinha, procurar algo para comer.

- O que você está comendo? – Jensen perguntou ao ver Jared sentado a mesa.

- Torta. – O moreno respondeu.

- Posso pegar um pedaço? – Jensen apontou para a torta e Jared empurrou a travessa na direção do loiro.

- Jared, será que podemos conversar?

- Sobre o que Jensen? – O moreno perguntou se levantando da mesa.

- Sobre nós e...

- Em que sentido sobre nós? – Jared interrompeu.

- Você me entendeu.

- Jensen... – O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu já te disse que eu gosto de você somente como amigo. Não fique pensando que porque _eu te_ _beijei..._ – Jared enfatizou as últimas três palavras e Jensen percebeu o sarcasmo. – Que agora vai acontecer alguma coisa porque não vai.

- Não estou achando que vai acontecer nada, Jared! Só quero conversar.

- E eu quero meu amigo de volta! – Jared gritou.

- O que?

- Meu amigo, que é só meu amigo e que não diz que é apaixonado por mim!

Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos e Jensen saiu da cozinha, voltando para o seu quarto. Jared se arrependeu e foi atrás do loiro.

- Jensen! – O moreno bateu na porta do quarto do amigo. – Jensen, desculpa.

Ackles deitou em sua cama e ficou ouvindo Jared o chamar, mas não abriu a porta. Estava acima de tudo envergonhado. Tinha sido um idiota se declarando para o moreno e mais ainda em achar que o moreno tinha gostado de seu beijo. Jensen sabia que nada mais seria como antes. Sabia que sua amizade com Jared estava acabada e se sentiu mal por isso.

Num ato de desespero, Jensen ligou para Tom.

- Alô. – Welling atendeu.

- Tom... é o Jensen.

- Como vai Jensen? – Tom perguntou educadamente, mas um pouco frio.

- Er... será que podemos conversar? Ou está muito zangado pra isso? – Jensen ficou esperando a resposta por alguns segundos.

- Tudo bem, Jensen. Quer vir até aqui?

Jensen se arrumou e saiu, dando graças a Deus por Jared estar fechado em seu quarto e quando chegou ao apartamento de Welling, o loiro desabou.

- Me desculpe, Tom... eu estraguei tudo! Estraguei tudo com você e com o Jared!

- Calma! Senta aqui. – Tom levou o loiro até o sofá e esperou ele se acalmar. – Quer beber algo?

- Quero.

O moreno pegou duas cervejas e entregou uma a Jensen que agradeceu e bebeu um grande gole.

- O homem que apareceu ontem na boate é o Jared eu presumo.

- É, mas ele... ele é hétero e tem namorada, além de ser meu melhor amigo, com que divido o apartamento. – Jensen fez uma pausa para ver a reação de Tom, que riu balançando a cabeça. – E quando eu cheguei em casa, da boate, eu me declarei pra ele e o beijei.

- O que? – Welling arregalou os olhos. – E ele?

- Ele correspondeu e eu achei que ele tivesse gostado, mas acho que me enganei.

- Claro Jensen! Ele é hétero!

- Então porque ele me beijou de volta?

- Por ser pego de surpresa talvez?

- Eu não sei, estou muito confuso com isso tudo. – Jensen passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- E hoje vocês se falaram, conversaram?

- Ele disse que não sente o mesmo por mim e que sente falta de mim como amigo.

- Depois dessa vai ser difícil você continuarem a morar juntos. – Tom suspirou.

- Você acha?

- Claro, vai ficar um clima super esquisito. – Tom explicou.

Jensen pensou por um tempo. Welling tinha razão, se o loiro quisesse continuar a morar com Jared, eles teriam que ter uma conversa definitiva.

- E a gente? – Jensen quis saber.

- O que tem?

- Tom, você é um...

- Um homem maravilhoso, mas eu não posso continuar te enganando, eu sei... – Welling interrompeu e Jensen riu fraco.

- Podemos continuar amigos? – Jensen perguntou sem jeito.

- Claro que podemos.

Jensen o abraçou eles continuaram conversando por um bom tempo.

- Sei que um dia vou me arrepender de ter te dispensado. – Jensen disse quando estava se despedindo.

- Com certeza! – Tom brincou e o loiro deu um selinho demorado no moreno.

- Tchau Tom.

- Até mais Ackles. – Tom suspirou depois de fechar a porta e desejou internamente que tudo se resolvesse na vida do loiro. Welling era maduro e gostava de Jensen, mas entendia o fato do loiro já ter alguém em seu coração.

Jensen acordou sem muita disposição de ir para a academia, mas não podia relaxar. Desligou o despertador, se levantou e depois de tomar banho, encontrou Jared acordado também.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Jared. – O loiro respondeu sem encará-lo.

- Jensen, eu queria me desculpar...

- Tudo bem Jared, eu também. – O loiro suspirou. – Acho que eu exagerei um pouco nessa coisa de estar apaixonado por você. – Jensen mentiu.

Jared riu um pouco sem graça. Era estranho ouvir que um homem estava apaixonado por ele. Ainda mais seu melhor amigo.

- Eu não queria que ficasse um clima estranho entre a gente.

- Não vai ficar, Jensen, eu prometo. – Jared se aproximou do loiro. - Desculpe por não corresponder aos seus sentimentos. – O moreno disse devagar, fazendo uma cara engraçada.

- Desculpe por ter exagerado e confundido as coisas. – Jensen mentiu novamente. O loiro sabia exatamente o que sentia. Não era amizade e sim amor, mas Jensen também sabia que Jared nunca corresponderia e preferia ter a amizade do moreno a não ter nada.

O moreno o abraçou forte, lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça e Jensen sorriu, tentando disfarçar sua tristeza.

- Vai malhar hoje? – Jared perguntou após se afastar.

- Vou e você? – Jensen quis saber.

- Vou correr, aproveitar que o tempo abriu.

- Ok, te vejo mais tarde, então. – Jensen se despediu.

- Até mais...

Jared observou Jensen sair e desabou no sofá fechando os olhos. Jensen era gay. Como ele não havia percebido? Jared não era preconceituoso e não julgava ninguém pela sua opção sexual, mas se sentia um pouco traído pelo amigo. O amigo que havia se declarado pra ele.

Jared já havia sido paquerado por alguns homens e sempre levava numa boa e achava até engraçado, mas nunca tinha pensado sequer na possibilidade de tocar ou beijar outro homem e imediatamente o beijo que trocara com Ackles lhe veio a mente. Jensen tinha uma boca macia e o beijara de uma maneira intensa e meio desesperada. De um jeito que Jared nunca tinha experimentado.

- Mas o que? – Jared pensou alto, quando percebeu que as coisas tinham ficadas animadas nos países baixos ao se lembrar da cena do loiro o empurrando na parede e o beijando. – Eu só posso estar ficando louco!

O moreno se levantou rapidamente e saiu para sua corrida matinal. Sabia que tinha ficado abalado com aquilo, mas também sabia que logo esqueceria e continuaria com sua vida.

Jared achou melhor evitar Jensen na faculdade e depois seguiu direto para o trabalho, assim não encontraria com o loiro em casa e quando entrou no shopping ouviu seu celular tocando. Era Katie.

- Oi meu amor! – O moreno sorriu.

- E aí? Melhorou? – Katie perguntou.

- Melhorei? – Jared havia esquecido que tinha dispensado a loira no domingo alegando uma dor de cabeça forte. – Ah! Melhorei! A dor de cabeça passou.

- Estou morrendo de saudade...

- Eu também. Dorme lá em casa hoje?

- E o Jensen? – Katie quis saber.

- Ele não vai reclamar.

- Vocês conversaram?

- Conversamos. – Jared suspirou.

- E está tudo bem?

- Está. Se ele gosta de homens fazer o que? Eu não sou preconceituoso, Katie... só não gostei dele não ter me contado antes.

- Mas eu te avisei.

- É, eu sei. _"Acertou quando disse que ele era gay e que estava caidinho por mim!"_ Mas a gente não tem nada a ver com a opção sexual do Jensen e não quero mais falar sobre isso. Eu quero saber se mais tarde você vai fazer aquilo que me prometeu. – Jared disse com um sorrisinho safado.

- Jared você é muito tarado isso sim! – A loira riu.

- Pensei que gostasse. – O moreno fingiu estar chateado.

- Mas é claro que eu gosto e eu prometo!

- Então até a noite.

- Tchau gostosão!

Jared desligou e riu. Amava Katie e ela era tão fogosa quanto ele na cama o que o fez pensar que graça Jensen via em sair com homens ao invés de mulheres e o moreno se surpreendeu ao se perguntar se Jensen já havia transado com o homem que estava com ele na boate e se Jensen o beijara como o tinha beijado.

"_Mas que merda!"_ Jared respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. Não lhe interessava com quem Jensen tinha transado ou quem o loiro tinha beijado.

Jared se lembrou novamente do beijo e ficou irritado. Precisava esquecer aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Jensen chegou cansado do trabalho e quando entrou em casa, deu logo de cara com Katie que lhe sorria debochada.

- Oi Jensen.

O loiro balançou a cabeça e foi direto para seu quarto. Não estava a fim de aturar gracinhas da loira e não queria se indispor com Jared.

O moreno estava no banheiro e quando saiu esbarrou em Jensen.

- Oi Jensen. – Jared estava molhado somente com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e o loiro tentou não olhar para seu peitoral, mas foi inevitável.

- Oi Jared.

O moreno percebeu e se lembrou que já havia pego Jensen o olhando, mas nunca tinha se incomodado. Até agora.

Jared chamou Katie e eles se trancaram no quarto.

- Está um clima estranho aqui ou é impressão minha? – Katie perguntou.

- Como assim?

- Entre você e o Jensen. – A loira explicou.

- Não... clima nenhum. – O moreno mentiu. – Agora vem cá, que a senhorita tem uma promessa a cumprir. Katie riu e empurrou o moreno na parede o beijando com vontade e Jared não conseguiu evitar se lembrar do beijo que o loiro lhe dera.

Katie arrancou a toalha do moreno e se ajoelhou, abocanhando o membro de Jared que já estava desperto.

- Katie. – Jared segurava nos cabelos da namorada, gemendo o nome da loira.

Katie cumpriu sua promessa e deixou Jared tonto de prazer, e quando resolveram dormir, o moreno ainda se pegava lembrando do beijo do loiro.

Jared não conseguiu dormir direito e decidiu que o melhor para ele e sua sanidade, seria se mudar dali, se afastando de Jensen de vez e por mais que isso fizesse o moreno sofrer, ainda assim era o melhor a ser feito.

A semana passou e Jared ainda continuava evitando ao máximo se encontrar com o loiro em casa, no shopping e na faculdade. Jensen percebeu e o chamou para uma conversa.

- Jared, é impressão minha ou você está me evitando? – Jensen perguntou quando chegou do trabalho e conseguiu pegar Jared em casa.

- O que? Não! É impressão sua.

- Tem certeza Jared?

- Tenho Jensen, er... eu tenho ido direto para o trabalho e chegado mais tarde, deve ser por isso que não nos encontramos mais tanto em casa.

- Então ontem quando eu te gritei no estacionamento do campus, você realmente não ouviu? E no shopping, quando você me viu na praça de alimentação e se levantou praticamente levando a mesa junto, também não foi por minha causa? – O loiro debochou.

- E por qual motivo eu te evitaria Jensen?

- Eu não sei! – O loiro gritou. – Você que tem que me dizer!

Jared sabia que Jensen estava certo. Desde do beijo que trocara com o loiro, o moreno estava estranho e evitava Jensen a todo custo.

- Jensen... eu acho melhor eu me mudar.

O medo do loiro virara realidade e ele perderia amizade de Jared para sempre.

- Mas por quê? – Jensen baixou a voz e Jared suspirou.

- Vai ser melhor assim, Jensen.

- Vai ser melhor por quê? Pra quem? – O loiro estava em pânico.

- Eu estou confuso e eu acho melhor voltar para o alojamento.

- Mas você odeia aquilo!

Jared não respondeu e se dirigiu até seu quarto sendo seguido pelo loiro.

- Prefere voltar pra aquele lugar do que morar aqui comigo?

- Você não entende!

- Então me explica porra! – Jensen berrou novamente e o moreno o encarou.

Jensen pode ver a tristeza no olhar do amigo. Algo estava errado com ele.

- Foi a Katie quem mandou você fazer isso?

- A Katie não manda em mim e eu posso tomar minhas decisões sozinho. – Jared entrou no quarto.

- Vai embora por que descobriu que eu sou gay? – Jensen perguntou.

- Não...

- Então porque Jared? Me diz porque!

Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava nervoso.

- Porque eu não consigo te ver mais como meu amigo.

**_Continua..._**

_**Próximo Cap.****  
><strong>- Sabe o que eu acho Jared? - A loira se levantou e começou a se vestir. - Eu acho que a viadice dele te contagiou!  
>- Você tá maluca! - Jared riu.<br>- E você não consegue mais nem me foder direito!...  
><em>

_O_O_

_Kkkkkkkkk...Bjs!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá meus leitores lindos! Obrigado pelos reviews maravilhosos. Estou sem tempo para responder, mas eu leio todos! E amo saber q vcs estão gostando da história!**

**Eu dedico esse cap. a minha super amadinha Larissa Costa. (Achou que eu ia esquecer de vc, né? kkkkkk... Nunca!)**

**Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a Pérola por ter betado esse cap. pra mim! **

**Espero q curtam mais esse cap. e não fiquem com raiva do Jared! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Beijão!**

**XD**

Jensen não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Como assim não consegue me ver mais como seu amigo?

- É complicado Jensen.

- Não é não! Até você descobrir que eu era gay, você se considerava meu melhor amigo! E ainda diz que não é por causa disso que vai se mudar? – Jensen riu sarcasticamente.

- Eu não tenho nada contra você ser gay!

- Claro que não, só vai se mudar por causa disso!

- Jensen entenda de uma vez por todas! Não é esse o motivo! – O moreno explodiu.

- Jared, você não sabe mentir...

O moreno se sentou na cama. Sabia que teria que dizer o motivo da mudança cedo ou mais tarde.

- Jensen, eu não estou mais me sentindo bem morando aqui com você. Desde o dia em que você disse que estava... Que estava...

- Apaixonado por você? – O loiro perguntou.

- É... Não me sinto mais confortável aqui, não me sinto a vontade. É isso.

- Jared, eu nunca...

- Eu sei Jensen. E parece clichê, mas o problema não é você, sou eu. – Jared sorriu sem vontade.

- Então é isso! Não seremos mais amigos...

- Claro que vamos continuar amigos, Jensen! Só não vamos mais morar juntos.

Jensen se sentou ao lado do amigo e Jared o abraçou.

- Nada vai mudar. – Jared disse querendo tranqüilizar o amigo, mas o moreno sabia que tudo já havia mudado.

* * *

><p>Jensen ajudou Jared com a mudança. Por mais que estivesse chateado, o loiro não conseguiu recusar ajuda r Jared. Afinal de contas, o moreno não tinha culpa e após deixar as coisas do amigo no alojamento, Jensen o abraçou.<p>

- Se mudar de ideia, pode voltar.

- Eu sei. – O moreno o apertava forte em seus braços.

Jensen sentiu uma imensa vontade de beijar Jared, mas desistiu. Não queria cometer o erro de se descontrolar e estragar tudo novamente. _"Você já estragou tudo mesmo, Jensen."_ O loiro pensou.

- Jared... – Jensen chamou e quando o moreno o encarou, Ackles colou seus lábios nos dele.

Padalecki fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios carnudos e macios de Jensen junto aos seus novamente. Os lábios que haviam mudado sua vida para sempre, mas quando sentiu a língua de Jensen invadindo sua boca, Jared o afastou.

- Jensen... Por favor, eu não quero...

- Desculpe Jared. – Jensen baixou a cabeça sem graça.

- Tudo bem. – O moreno suspirou. – Obrigado por me ajudar.

- A gente se vê por aí. – O loiro se dirigiu até a porta e sem olhar para trás foi embora.

- É... – O moreno disse após Jensen sair e se jogou na cama, pensativo. O moreno não se considerava gay, então qual a explicação para o que estava sentindo em relação ao amigo? Por que aquela boca não saía de sua mente? E Jensen não tinha ajudado em nada o beijando outra vez.

O loiro não queria ficar em casa sozinho e ligou para Alona.

- Al, quer me encontrar na minha casa? Podemos ver um filme e... – Jensen não agüentou e começou a chorar.

- Não fica assim tigrão, já estou chegando!

Jensen abriu a porta e Alona o abraçou. O loiro tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.

- Jensen...

- Ele foi embora Al... foi... embora...

Alona sentia que o corpo do amigo convulsionava por causa do choro intenso. A loira o levou até o sofá e esperou ele se acalmar.

- Porque não me chamaram para ajudar a levar as coisas dele?

- Ele não quis. Não chamou nem a Katie.

- E como foi... A despedida?

- Eu o beijei de novo.

- Jensen! – Alona riu. – Você não presta! – A loira deu tapa no braço do loiro.

- Ai! – Jensen riu fracamente. – Ele me abraçou tão forte que eu não resisti.

- E ele? Te beijou?

- Um pouco... Mas dessa vez se afastou.

Alona e Jensen suspiraram juntos.

- E agora? Vai morar sozinho ou vai procurar alguém para dividir o apartamento? – A loira quis saber.

- Vou tentar ficar sozinho por um tempo, mas se não der vou ter que procurar alguém.

- A vaca da Katie deve ter adorado né? – Alona perguntou fazendo uma careta e Jensen deu de ombro, cabisbaixo. – Ok! Se eu te contar uma coisa você jura que não vai rir de mim? – A loira queria animar o amigo, mudando o assunto.

- O que é?

- Eu conheci uma pessoa. – Alona disse um pouco envergonhada.

- Quando?

- Er... Eu o conheci pela internet.

- Al! Pelo amor de Deus! – Jensen riu. – Sabe que é furada não é?

- Por quê? Ele é muito legal! E bonitão também.

- Já se encontraram?

- Não. Mas pela foto dele...

- As pessoas mentem nesses chats o tempo todo, Alona! – Jensen gritou, mas sorrindo ainda. – Aposto que deve ser um velho de setenta anos!

- Credo Jensen! Não corta o meu tesão!

- Só você mesmo! – Jensen se levantou.

- Jen? Posso usar seu computador? – A loira pediu sem jeito.

- Pode Alona! Pode! – O loiro revirou os olhos e entrou no banheiro.

Estava um pouco mais calmo, mas por dentro estava destruído. Jared tinha ido embora e Jensen sabia que era definitivo. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar, no fundo ele sabia que o moreno não voltaria mais.

* * *

><p>Jared se jogou na cama. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava de volta àquele lixo de alojamento. Pelo menos tinha conseguido ficar em um quarto sozinho, o que era muito difícil.<p>

Jared tentava a todo custo não ficar pensando no beijo que Jensen havia lhe dado antes de ir embora, mas não conseguiu. Volta e meia repassava a cena em sua mente.

"_Que merda Jensen!"_

O moreno pensava irritado quando escutou seu celular tocar e atendeu sem ver quem era.

- Alô?

- Oi meu amor!

- Oi Katie. – Jared suspirou.

- Nossa amor, que voz desanimada é essa?

- Acabei de arrumar tudo agora e tô morto de cansado.

- Não quer me convidar para ir até aí te fazer uma massagem? – Katie perguntou de forma sensual.

- Hoje não Kat, desculpa. Mas amanhã combinamos, ok?

- Humm... Mas depois vai me compensar não é?

- Claro! Eu sempre compenso. – Jared disse ainda com a voz desanimada e após se despedirem, o moreno desligou o aparelho.

* * *

><p>Jensen estava fazendo pipoca, quando ouviu Alona gargalhar na sala.<p>

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou da cozinha.

- É o Justin! Ele é hilário!

- Quem? – O loiro perguntou quando se sentou ao lado dela com uma travessa cheia de pipoca.

- O Justin! – Alona apontou para a tela do notebook.

- Ah! Seu namoradinho virtual? – Jensen brincou.

- Você devia tentar Jensen. É bem legal.

- Me poupe né? Não tenho saco e nem paciência para isso.

Jensen ficou observando Alona teclar com o cara e volta e meia riam juntos. _Justin_ era realmente engraçado e Jensen, pelo menos por algumas horas, conseguiu não pensar muito em Jared.

Já era noite quando Alona decidiu que era hora de ir embora.

- Amanhã é segunda Jensen! Temos que trabalhar e você têm faculdade de manhã, lembra? – A loira disse bocejando.

- Você podia dormir aqui hoje.

- Quer que eu durma tigrão? – Alona piscou para o loiro.

- Não quero ficar sozinho. – Jensen fez um biquinho.

- Vai ter que se acostumar Jensen.

- Eu sei.

Alona dormiu abraçada com o amigo na cama, mas Jensen demorou a pegar no sono pensando em como ia sentir falta de Jared.

Jensen acordou desanimado. Estava chovendo e fazia frio. Olhou no relógio. Ainda eram cinco e quarenta da manhã, mas resolveu se levantar.

- Ainda tá de noite Jensen. – Alona resmungou fazendo o loiro rir.

- Pode dormir mais Al e depois bate a porta, ok?

Jensen foi tomar banho, mas antes parou na porta do quarto de Jared. Estava vazio e Jensen sentiu a tristeza o invadir novamente.

Ackles sorriu sem vontade ao se lembrar da felicidade do moreno quando Jensen o convidou para morar com ele. Jared parecia uma criança gigante, o abraçando e dando gritos de felicidade. Mas agora estava sozinho novamente. E nada poderia mudar isso.

* * *

><p>Já fazia mais de uma semana que Jared havia se mudado quando Jensen o encontrou na praça de alimentação do shopping.<p>

- Oi Jared. Posso me sentar aqui com você?

- Claro Jensen.

- E aí? Como vão as coisas?

Jensen ainda não tinha encontrado e nem falado com o amigo desde a mudança.

- Tudo bem. – O moreno suspirou. – E você?

- Tudo bem.

O silêncio começou a se tornar constrangedor quando Jensen perguntou fingindo animação.

- Já tem planos para o Dia de Ação de Graças?

- Ainda não, e você?

- Devo ficar em casa mesmo.

Eles terminaram o lanche em silêncio e quando Jensen voltou a loja ele tinha certeza que havia acabado de conversar com um completo estranho.

* * *

><p>Após o trabalho, Jared voltou ao alojamento. Katie o esperava.<p>

- Oi meu amor! – A loira o agarrou e lhe deu um beijo demorado. – Que saudade!

Jared a havia dispensado várias vezes aquela semana, mas sabia que não poderia a evitar por muito tempo.

- Vou dormir aqui hoje, você querendo ou não. – Katie brincou e Jared sorriu sem vontade.

- Claro que eu quero.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Katie se jogou na cama com Jared, arrancando suas roupas com urgência. Jared ficou duro imediatamente e a loira se sentou em cima do moreno, cavalgando com vontade e gemendo alto.

- Katie, geme mais baixo... Estamos no alojamento. – Jared a advertiu, mas a loira continuou.

O moreno então a segurou e num movimento rápido trocou as posições, se colocando em cima da loira, a penetrando rápido enquanto tapava sua boca.

Jared intensificou o vai e vem, gozando antes da namorada, que reclamou.

- Porra Jared! – Katie o empurrou e se sentou na cama. – Não podia me esperar?

- Desculpa Katie. – O moreno disse ofegante.

- O que está acontecendo Jared?

- Como assim?

- Você está todo estranho... E mudado.

- Mudado como? – O moreno quis saber.

- Sei lá... Está distante e parece que está o tempo todo triste.

- Não é nada disso, Katie. É só impressão sua. – Jared suspirou.

- É por causa do viadinho não é? – Katie gritou.

- O quê?

- Seu amigo viadinho! Depois que você saiu da casa dele, ficou assim, todo tristinho e deprimido. – A loira debochou.

- O Jensen não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Deve tá morrendo de saudade dele, por isso tá assim!

- Katie, para com isso! – Jared gritou, mas no fundo sabia que era verdade. Sua amizade com Jensen era muito importante para o moreno, mas o fato de Jensen ter se declarado para ele, tinha estragado tudo.

- Sabe o que eu acho Jared? – A loira se levantou e começou a se vestir. – Eu acho que a viadice dele te contagiou!

- Você tá é maluca, isso sim! – Jared riu.

- E você não consegue mais nem me foder direito!

- Katie...

- Eu vou embora, Jared.

- Espera Katie... Vamos conversar! – O moreno pediu, mas a loira já tinha saído.

O moreno se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos. "_Por que você tinha que estragar com tudo?"_Jared pensou se referindo a Jensen. "_E por que não sai da minha cabeça?"_

* * *

><p>Jensen chegou do trabalho sem conseguir parar de pensar em Jared. O moreno estava muito estranho e desde o beijo. Havia mudado completamente e Jensen estava começando a ficar preocupado. Jared se afastara completamente dele, mas se seu amigo estava com algum problema, ele iria ajudar. Jensen resolveu ligar para Jared e após cinco toques o moreno atendeu.<p>

- Oi Jensen. – Jared suspirou e Jensen pode perceber que ele estava triste.

- Jared, o que está acontecendo com você? – Jensen perguntou.

- Por que todo mundo fica me perguntando isso?

- Porque você está diferente. Se afastando de todo mundo. De mim.

- Eu... Eu não sei Jensen. – Jared respondeu e o loiro ficou na dúvida se o moreno estava chorando ou não.

- Não quer conversar sobre isso? Posso ir até aí se você quiser.

- Não! Não precisa, eu... Daqui a pouco passa.

- Então você admite que tem algo errado com você? – Jensen insistiu e esperou pela resposta.

- Jensen... Como você... descobriu que era...

- O quê? – Jensen sentiu que seu coração poderia sair pela boca a qualquer momento.

- Eu... Deixa pra lá.

- Jared, você sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa. Eu _ainda_ sou seu amigo, lembra?

- Será mesmo Jensen? Assim como você foi meu amigo me deixando ser o último a saber que você era gay?

- Jared... Eu já te expliquei!

- Se considera meu amigo, e mesmo sabendo que eu sou hétero se declarou para mim e me beijou? Duas vezes?

- Jared eu já te disse que eu exagerei e...

- Amigos não fazem isso! – O moreno gritou.

- Jared! Eu já te pedi desculpas! O que mais você quer que eu faça? – O loiro gritava também.

- Eu quero... – Jared suspirou. – Eu quero ficar sozinho sem ninguém me perguntando o que eu tenho! Só isso.

- O primeiro passo de quem está com problemas é querer se isolar, Jared. Deixa eu te ajudar.

- Você começou com tudo isso Jensen! Eu estava bem e você estragou tudo!

Jensen sabia que era verdade. Se ele não tivesse se declarado e beijado Jared, eles estariam agora conversando e rindo no apartamento e não discutindo pelo telefone.

- Me desculpe, Jared.

- Por que tinha que bagunçar com a minha vida? – Jared perguntou e agora Jensen tinha certeza de que ele estava chorando.

- Você que decidiu sair daqui. Eu não queria.

- Como eu poderia continuar morando com você se eu não consigo... Eu não consigo...

- Não consegue o quê? Me perdoar por ter mentido?

- Jensen... Toda a vez que eu fecho os olhos eu... Eu...

Ackles estava confuso. Não poderia ser o que ele estava pensando.

- O quê Jared? O quê?

- Eu acho que estou ficando louco. É isso. – O moreno disse sorrindo, após uns segundos de silêncio.

- Isso você já é, Jared. – Jensen riu também.

- Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã Jensen. É melhor eu ir dormir.

- Vai ficar bem?

- "_Não._" Vou... Vou ficar bem. Amanhã eu te ligo.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – Jared riu e se despediu do amigo.

* * *

><p>Jensen esperou a ligação de Jared, mas o moreno não ligou. O loiro não queria pressionar para não afastá-lo ainda mais. Mas após três dias, Ackles não agüentou e foi até o alojamento.<p>

Jensen se aproximou da porta do quarto do amigo e parou ao ouvir gritos. Eram de Katie. Jensen achou melhor ir embora, mas quando se virou, a loira abriu a porta.

- Ah! Perfeito! – Katie disse sarcasticamente ao ver Jensen no corredor e se aproximou dele com fúria. – Bom trabalho seu viado de merda! – Katie esbravejou e foi embora, deixando Jensen sem entender nada.

**Continua...**

**Fortes emoções no próx. cap.**

**Jared interrompeu o beijo e apoiou as mãos no vidro, imprensando ainda mais Jensen contra a janela e sentindo que estava prestes a gozar, o moreno acelerou ainda mais o ritmo, enquanto o loiro sentia a respiração forte e quente do amigo em seu pescoço.**

**Fui boazinha viu?**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkk**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Olá! Mais um cap. fresquinho p vcs. **_

_**Gostaria de avisar q msm com o feriado de Carnaval, até sexta q vem eu posto o próximo. **_

_**Agradecimento especial a Pérola por ter betado o cap. p/ mim e eu o dedico a MarySPN! É uma grande honra ter vc como leitora das minhas fics! *-***_

_**Beijão a todos! Obrigado pelos reviews!**_

_**Cap. 07**_

Jensen se aproximou da porta que estava entre aberta e percebeu que Jared estava sentado na cama, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Jared? – O loiro o chamou quando entrou no quarto. – O que aconteceu?

O moreno se levantou e fechou a porta, voltando a se sentar na cama.

- Nós terminamos.

- O quê? Por quê? – Jensen se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu não sei... Eu gosto dela, mas eu não consigo mais. – Jared começou a chorar. – Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo Jensen!

- Jared... – O loiro o abraçou e esperou o amigo se recuperar.

- Eu quero minha vida de volta!

- Se você não me contar o que está acontecendo eu não posso te ajudar. – Jensen explicou.

- Eu não posso conversar com você. – O moreno se levantou.

- Por que não? – Jensen quis saber.

- Não Jensen... Com você não... Por favor vá embora.

- Jared, o que está acontecendo?

- Vai embora!

- Não vou! – Jensen gritou se postando na frente do moreno.

- Jensen não me faça cometer uma loucura!

- Vai fazer o quê? Vai me bater?

Jared encarou o amigo com raiva no olhar e se aproximou com os punhos fechados e Jensen se preparou para brigar. Não tinha medo de Jared. Não queria chegar ao ponto de brigar desse jeito com o moreno, mas não tinha medo dele.

- Jensen... – Jared respirava com dificuldade. – Vai embora, por favor! – O moreno disse baixo.

- Eu não vou Jar... – O loiro não terminou de responder, pois Jared o agarrou e o beijou com furor.

* * *

><p>Jensen estava deitado no sofá. Não tinha sono, apesar de já ser tarde. A lembrança do beijo que Jared lhe dera não saía de sua cabeça. Nem a forma como o amigo o ofendera logo depois.<p>

"_Eu não quero virar uma bicha igual a você, Jensen!"_Jared gritou após dar o melhor beijo que Jensen já experimentara.

Apesar de tudo, o loiro não ficara com raiva. Sabia o quanto o moreno deveria estar confuso.

Três semanas já haviam se passado e Jared acabou se afastando ainda mais do loiro, que entendeu que se quisesse conquistar definitivamente Jared, teria que dar espaço a ele.

Jensen tentava não alimentar esperanças sobre os sentimentos do moreno, mas tinha consciência de que algo mudara dentro de Jared após o primeiro beijo que o loiro lhe dera.

Na véspera do Dia de Ação de Graças, Jensen decidiu que ficaria em casa, apesar dos protestos de Alona, que queria que o loiro almoçasse com ela e sua mãe. Mas Jensen queria e precisava ficar sozinho.

* * *

><p>Jared estava confuso e envergonhado. Principalmente envergonhado, por ter ofendido Jensen. O moreno não conseguia parar de pensar no loiro, mas tentava a todo custo não se lembrar da boca e do beijo do amigo. Jared não conseguiu se controlar quando Jensen foi ao seu quarto no dia em que terminara com Katie e por isso se afastou ainda mais.<p>

Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se encontrasse novamente com o amigo, e ao mesmo tempo, queria tirar aqueles sentimentos de dentro de si. Não queria gostar de Jensen de outra forma, e a maneira que escolheu para tentar esquece-lo só estava piorando tudo. A cada dia, o moreno sentia mais falta e saudade do amigo.

Queria ter alguém com quem conversar sobre tudo o que estava sentindo. Mas quem poderia ajudá-lo?

* * *

><p>O dia de Ação de Graças amanheceu frio e chuvoso em Chicago, e Jensen decidiu que o passaria na cama. Estava chateado e deprimido demais para comemorar alguma coisa, quando ouviu alguém tocando na campainha Jensen bufou. Não queria ver e nem falar com ninguém, mas como a pessoa insistiu muito, resolveu ver quem era.<p>

- Já vou! – Jensen gritou e quando olhou no olho mágico, quase caiu para trás ao ver que era Jared.

Ackles respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e abriu a porta.

- Jared?

- Oi Jensen, posso entrar? – O moreno perguntou, e o loiro percebeu que ele estava nervoso também.

- C-claro que pode. – A voz do loiro falhou e ele pigarreou.

Padalecki entrou um pouco sem jeito e ficou parado no meio da sala encarando Jensen.

- Quer beber algo? Um café? – O loiro ofereceu.

- Quero sim, obrigado.

Jensen entrou na cozinha, e quando pegou as xícaras, percebeu que tremia um pouco. "Para de ser ridículo!" O loiro pensou.

- Vai almoçar com a Alona? – A voz de Jared atrás de si, fez Jensen se assustar.

- Não, vou ficar por aqui mesmo. – Ackles respondeu e entregou o café para o amigo. – E você?

- A Katie me convidou para passar na casa dela, mas eu não quis.

- Vocês voltaram? – Jensen quis saber.

- Não. – Jared suspirou e andou até a sala, tirando o casaco e o apoiando numa poltrona. – Tenho saudade daqui.

- Você sabe que pode voltar quando quiser.

- Eu sei. – Jared sentou no sofá. – Jensen, me desculpe por aquele dia, eu não pretendia te ofender. A última coisa que eu quero nesse mundo é...

- Jared, tudo bem. – Jensen se sentou ao lado do moreno.

- Não Jensen. Não está nada bem, eu... – Jared se recostou no sofá e passou as mãos nos cabelos. – Eu não sei mais o que pensar.

- Converse comigo, Jared. Se abra comigo. – Jensen pediu. – Deixe eu te ajudar.

Jared riu e bebeu um grande gole de seu café.

- Não quero conversar.

- Jared, se você está confuso, precisa conversar com alguém.

- Por que as coisas tinham que mudar? Por que não podiam continuar do jeito que estavam?

Jensen baixou a cabeça se sentindo mais culpado ainda. Se ele não tivesse beijado o amigo, eles não estariam tendo essa conversa. O loiro se levantou e caminhou até a janela.

- E por que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você? – Jared perguntou baixinho, como se falasse consigo mesmo e Jensen se virou, o encarando com os olhos arregalados.

- O quê?

Jared apoiou a xícara em cima da mesa e se levantou, esboçando um sorriso, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não sou gay Jensen.

- Eu sei Jared. Eu sei que você não é.

- Então por que me beijou sabendo que eu não sou gay?

- Jared... – O loiro suspirou. – Eu já te pedi desculpas e...

- Por que Jensen? – Jared se aproximou, fixando os olhos na boca carnuda do loiro. – Por quê?

O moreno empurrou Jensen contra a janela e o agarrou, lhe beijando os lábios com vontade. Jensen ficou um pouco sem reação, mas correspondeu, colando seu corpo ao do moreno que segurava o rosto do loiro com as mãos.

Jensen imediatamente ficou excitado, sentindo que Jared também havia ficado duro e inconscientemente começou a se roçar de leve no moreno que gemeu baixinho dentro de sua boca. O loiro levantou a camisa de Jared e começou a passar as mãos pelas costas largas e musculosas do amigo, se lembrando de quantas vezes, ele havia fantasiado aquilo.

Jared fez o mesmo e sem interromper o beijo, passeou suas mãos pelos músculos firmes da cintura e abdômen de Jensen.

Jared sentia que sua excitação poderia explodir dentro de sua calça a qualquer momento. Nunca havia ficado tão excitado assim. Nem com Katie.

Jensen baixou a mão e apertou de leve as nádegas do moreno que gemeu novamente.

Jared beijava e mordiscava a boca de Jensen com fúria e o loiro sabia que ficaria com os lábios inchados depois, mas não estava se importando. Jared estava em seus braços e isso era o que importava.

O moreno não sabia o que fazer direito, pois estava sendo guiado por um sentimento que lhe era desconhecido. Não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo pelo amigo. Só sabia que queria aliviar aquele tesão que lhe apertava a calça e passou a se esfregar freneticamente em Jensen, que usava uma calça de moletom sem cueca, o que facilitava o contato. O loiro começou a gemer também sentindo sua ereção ser esmagada pela do moreno.

Jared interrompeu o beijo e apoiou as mãos no vidro, imprensando ainda mais Jensen contra a janela e sentindo que estava prestes a gozar, o moreno acelerou ainda mais o ritmo, enquanto o loiro sentia a respiração forte e quente do amigo em seu pescoço.

Jensen não conseguindo mais se controlar, gozou demoradamente, enquanto ouvia os gemidos roucos do moreno em seu ouvido, indicando que Jared também havia chegado ao ápice.

Jensen abriu os olhos e tentou recuperar a sua respiração. Jared se afastou devagar, igualmente ofegante.

- Jared... – Jensen o chamou notando o olhar desesperador do moreno.

- Eu... Eu...

- Tá tudo bem, Jared! – Jensen tentava acalmá-lo.

Jared olhou para a calça do loiro que estava molhada com o seu recente gozo e parecendo se dar conta do que tinha acabado de fazer, o moreno pegou seu casaco e correu para a porta, abrindo-a e indo embora, ignorando completamente os gritos do loiro.

Jensen ainda pensou em descer e ir atrás do moreno, mas sentiu sua calça molhada e grudenta. Com receio de encontrar algum vizinho, desistiu.

Jared desceu as escadas do prédio correndo e quando chegou a rua, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, olhando para os lados totalmente sem rumo. Sentiu que lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto e resolveu voltar para seu quarto no alojamento. Durante o trajeto, seu celular tocou e vendo que era Jensen, o moreno resolveu desligar o aparelho.

Vendo que Jared não atendia ao telefone, Jensen resolveu tomar um banho e ir atrás do amigo. O loiro chegou ao alojamento e respirou fundo antes de bater na porta do quarto do moreno, que demorou a abrir.

- Não acredito Jensen! – Jared perguntou irritado e andou até a cama, se deitando, deixando a porta aberta.

- Por que saiu correndo? – Jensen fechou a porta e reparou que o moreno também tinha tomado banho.

- Jensen eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Jared tapou a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Jared, você tá parecendo uma criança, isso sim!

- Jensen... – O moreno destapou a cabeça e suspirou. – Eu não sei explicar porquê fiz aquilo.

- Eu sei... – Jensen respondeu. – Você me deseja.

- O quê? – O moreno perguntou e soltou uma gargalhada. – Claro que não!

- Então porque me beijou e se esfregou em mim até gozar?

- Eu não sou gay! – Jared se levantou e encarou o loiro. – Eu não saí de casa pensando "Hoje eu vou beijar e me roçar _num_ _cara_!"

- Eu não disse isso... Eu disse que você _me_ deseja.

- Jensen... - Jared riu sem vontade e fixou os olhos nos lábios de Jensen, que agora estavam ainda mais vermelhos por conta dos beijos e mordidas que o moreno havia dado. Até esqueceu o que ia falar. – Por favor Jensen, vá embora!

- Essa é a sua solução pra tudo? Me mandar embora?

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – Jared gritou.

- Conversa comigo! Eu posso te ajudar!

- Eu não quero conversar com você, nem com ninguém! Agora vai embora, por favor!

- É isso que você realmente quer? – Jensen perguntou.

- É! – Jared o encarou e apesar de não saber direito se era isso o que queria, o moreno se manteve firme em sua resposta.

* * *

><p>Jensen estava aflito dentro da loja e Alona percebendo, foi perguntar ao amigo o que estava acontecendo.<p>

- O que foi Jensen?

- Não consigo falar com o Jared!

- Não fala com ele desde o dia de Ação de Graças? – A loira quis saber.

- É... – Jensen respondeu. – Não o vi aqui no shopping, nem na faculdade e o telefone está desligado.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ele não faltaria ao trabalho dois dias seguidos. – Jensen pensou por alguns segundos. – Pode me cobrir por alguns minutos?

- Aonde você vai?

- Não vou demorar, prometo! – O loiro saiu da loja, indo direto para a administração do shopping. Quando chegou lá, viu que a mesa de Jared estava vazia.

- Sr. Beaver?

- Jensen! Como vai? – O supervisor de Jared o cumprimentou.

- Vou bem, obrigado. O Jared não veio trabalhar hoje? – Jensen perguntou aflito.

- Ele pediu demissão ontem.

- O quê? – O loiro praticamente gritou e depois ficou um envergonhado. Ele deu algum motivo?

- Disse que estava com alguns problemas pessoais, e precisaria fazer uma viagem.

- Ele disse pra onde?

- Não. – Beaver respondeu, e perguntou curioso. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não... Está tudo bem. – Jensen mentiu. – Obrigado senhor.

O loiro saiu da administração atô seu celular, ligando novamente para o moreno, e novamente deu desligado. Um pensamento veio à mente de Jensen, e ele resolveu ligar para a faculdade. A senhora que trabalhava na secretaria o adorava e não lhe negaria uma informação.

- Secretaria. – Uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Sra. Rhodes?

- Sim...

- Quem está falando é o Ackles, tudo bem?

- Olá, Jensen, como vai?

- Tudo bem... – O loiro respirou fundo. – Queria te pedir um favor, ou melhor, uma informação.

- Claro, meu bem. Do que precisa? – A mulher perguntou carinhosamente.

- Sabe se Jared Padalecki esteve na secretaria ontem ou hoje? – Jensen cruzou os dedos.

- Na verdade... – A Sra. Rhodes fez uma pequena pausa que pareceu longa demais para o loiro. – Ele esteve aqui ontem e trancou a matrícula.

Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Estava tremendo agora.

- E-ele disse o por quê?

- Disse que viajaria para resolver uns problemas pessoais, acho que foi isso.

- Ele disse pra onde? – Jensen já não disfarçava mais o desespero em sua voz.

- Disse que iria para a casa da mãe. – Rhodes riu. – Eu até o aconselhei a esperar o final das aulas desse semestre, mas ele falou que era uma emergência, e que não sabia quando voltaria. É uma pena, pois ele perderá o semestre e...

Jensen não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que a mulher falava. Sua mente fervilhava. Jared abandonara o emprego e a faculdade por sua causa. Jensen havia acabado com a vida do amigo.

- Jensen? Está tudo bem?

- Está sim Sra. Rhodes. – O loiro tentou controlar sua agonia. – Obrigado pela informação.

Jensen sentou num banco, e controlou as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos.

O loiro sabia que os pais do moreno moravam em San Antonio, no Texas e não seria difícil descobrir o telefone e até o endereço deles. Mas se Jared havia largado e tudo fugido dele desse jeito, valeria a pena tentar ir atrás dele?

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Cap.**_

_Jensen estava perplexo. Jared havia ido embora. Nem parecia que ele estava em seus braços há dois dias e agora Jensen o havia perdido para sempre. Sem conseguir mais controlar o choro, Jensen se dirigiu até o banheiro, quando sentiu seu celular vibrando, indicando uma mensagem._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Muito Obrigado por todos os reviews!**_

_**Obrigado a Pérola, a beta mais linda do mundo!**_

_**Espero q gostem de mais esse Capítulo.**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**Capítulo 08**_

Depois que Jensen saiu, Jared se jogou na cama e chorou. Ele não era gay e não queria ser gay, mas estava sentindo uma atração irresistível por Jensen.

Jared achou que talvez aquele sentimento sempre existira dentro dele e que só viera a tona depois que Jensen o beijara, mas ao mesmo tempo ele nunca havia olhado para o amigo de outra forma. E nem para outros homens.

Aliás, Jared também havia percebido que não sentia atração por nenhum outro homem. Então se ele não era gay e não se sentia atraído _por homens_, porque Jensen estava mexendo tanto com ele assim?

O moreno ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha ido até o apartamento de Jensen, a fim de conversarem e acabaram quase transando. E fora ele quem tomara a iniciativa.

"Tenho que fazer alguma coisa." Jared pensou, tentando se acalmar. "Preciso sair daqui. Preciso sair de perto de Jensen." Somente esse pensamento fez o peito do moreno doer, mas ele precisava fazer isso. Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele e se ficasse perto do loiro, ele não conseguiria se controlar e poderia fazer algo que se arrependeria depois. E pior, poderia machucar Jensen.

Jared sabia dos sentimentos do loiro por ele e mesmo não estando apaixonado por Jensen, o moreno não queria magoá-lo. Jensen ainda era seu melhor amigo.

O moreno resolveu que no dia seguinte, pediria demissão do estágio no shopping e trancaria a faculdade. Seria uma loucura fazer isso faltando apenas mais algumas semanas de aula, mas Jared não estava conseguindo se concentrar e era bem capaz ser reprovado mesmo.

Feito isso ele compraria uma passagem somente de ida para a casa de seus pais no Texas. Inventaria uma desculpa qualquer pra eles não se preocuparem e assim, bem longe de todos, ele conseguiria pensar em sua vida e no que queria realmente fazer.

Jared pensou mil vezes se avisaria a Jensen e por fim, decidiu que não contaria a ninguém e depois que chegasse a San Antonio, o moreno daria a notícia ao amigo.

Jared conseguiu resolver tudo. Trancou a matrícula, pediu demissão, arrumou suas coisas, deixando parte delas em um depósito e comprou a passagem. Estava feito. Ele passaria os próximos seis meses longe de tudo e de todos e principalmente da pessoa que havia virado sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Jensen.

Jensen estava perplexo. Jared tinha ido embora. Nem parecia que ele estava em seus braços há dois dias e agora Jensen o havia perdido para sempre. Sem conseguir mais controlar o choro, Jensen se dirigiu até o banheiro, quando sentiu seu celular vibrando, indicando uma mensagem. O loiro olhou no visor e sentiu seu coração acelerar quando viu que era de Jared. Com as mãos trêmulas, abriu o torpedo.

"_Jensen, estou mto confuso. Preciso de um tempo p pensar. Por favor, respeite isso. Estou indo p o Texas. Não sei qdo volto. Entrarei em contato. Não se preocupe. Jared."_

Após acabar de enviar a mensagem, Jared desligou o aparelho e embarcou no avião. Não estava feliz e ainda tinha dúvida se tinha tomado a atitude correta, fugindo assim, mas agora não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

Jensen ainda tentou ligar para o amigo após ler o torpedo, mas o aparelho estava desligado e o loiro se desesperou.

Jared não voltaria mais. Ele sabia disso e a culpa começou a tomar conta dele. Se ele não tivesse se declarado, virando a vida do moreno de cabeça para baixo, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Jensen não havia se arrependido totalmente de ter se declarado e beijado o moreno, mas não queria ser o responsável por tudo o que estava acontecendo com amigo.

E agora nada importava mais. Jared estava longe e a única coisa que restava era esperar pela ligação do amigo ou rezar para que um dia eles se encontrassem novamente.

O tempo passava rápido, mas não para Jensen. Sua vida se resumia em ir à academia, que mesmo sem vontade, se forçava a ir, o trabalho, a faculdade e casa. O semestre acabou e as férias começaram. O Natal chegou, e Jensen passou a data com Alona e a mãe dela, Ellen, após muita insistência da amiga. No ano novo, Tom convidou Jensen e a loira para passarem com ele. Welling deu uma big festa em seu apartamento, mas para Jensen nada tinha graça. Jared mandara mais dois torpedos após a viagem. Todos informais e frios, apenas para dizer que estava bem. Mas Jensen nunca mais havia ficado bem. Sentimentos como saudade, tristeza e principalmente culpa, o corroíam lentamente.

Jared arrumou uma desculpa para que seus pais não pegassem no seu pé por conta da faculdade e depois do ano novo, resolveu que iria procurar um emprego para passar o tempo, pois não aguentava mais ficar em casa pensando em Jensen. Padalecki achou que a viagem e a imensa distância o fariam esquecer o loiro rapidamente, mas o efeito fora o contrário. Cada dia que passava, Jared sentia mais falta do amigo. Sentia falta das conversas, da risada de Jensen e sentia falta também dos beijos do loiro. Tentava a todo custo esquecer o que havia acontecido entre eles, mas não estava obtendo sucesso.

O moreno sentia uma imensa vontade de ligar para Jensen, escutar sua voz, mas se controlava, apenas mandando torpedos e desligando o aparelho logo em seguida.

Numa tarde, Jensen foi surpreendido por Katie em sua loja.

- Jensen, preciso falar com você. – A loira disse de forma arrogante.

- Estou trabalhando Katie...

- Se não quiser que eu faça um escândalo aqui e agora você...

- Se não quiser ver essa sua carinha de porcelana amassada no chão, saia daqui agora. – Alona interrompeu.

- Se quiser mesmo conversar, espere trinta minutos do lado de fora da loja. Na hora do meu lanche eu te chamo. – Jensen disse calmamente.

Katie abriu a boca, mas desistiu quando Alona cruzou os braços e a encarou com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que será que ela quer? – Jensen perguntou depois que a ex namorada de Jared deixou a loja bufando.

- Pela cara dela não deve ser coisa boa. Quer que eu vá com você? – Alona perguntou e o loiro riu.

- Não precisa mamãe.

- Ingrato! – A loira deu um tapa em seu braço e saiu.

Jensen observou Katie, que se sentou em um banco e ficou balançando o pé em sinal de ansiedade e nervosismo, e meia hora depois, o loiro se aproximou dela.

- Vamos?

- Vamos aonde?

- Até a praça de alimentação e enquanto eu lancho, você diz o que quer. – Jensen disse e saiu sendo seguido por Katie.

O loiro comprou seu lanche e se sentou na frente da loira que já o aguardava sentada a mesa.

- Aceita? – Jensen ofereceu o sanduíche para Katie que não respondeu.

- Eu quero saber o que você fez para que o Jared fosse embora?

- Não fiz nada, ele foi porque quis. – Jensen mentiu, tapando a boca com a mão enquanto mastigava.

- Ele vai embora pro Texas do nada e você quer que eu acredite que não aconteceu nada entre vocês?

- Eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto você quando recebi a mensagem dele.

- Ele também não te ligou? – Katie perguntou.

- Não... aliás, porque só agora você está me perguntando isso? Já faz mais de um mês que ele viajou.

- Eu achei que ele havia ficado chateado com o término do nosso namoro e que tivesse ido espairecer na casa da mãe e também achei que depois do ano novo ele fosse voltar.

- Eu também, mas depois que ele me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que...

- Ele te mandou mensagem depois do ano novo? – A loira interrompeu.

- Mandou.

- Dizendo o que? – Katie quis saber.

- Que ainda vai ficar um tempo na casa dos pais e...

- Você tem o endereço ou o telefone de lá? – A loira interrompeu novamente.

- Não. Mas pra quê você quer o endereço? – Jensen percebeu o olhar da loira. – Não vai dizer que está pensando em ir até lá?

- Não! Claro que não! Mas poderia mandar uma carta, ou telefonar. – A loira disfarçou.

- Katie, se o Jared viajou de repente, sem avisar nada, é porque ele quer ficar sozinho. E não se esqueça de que ele está na casa dos pais dele. Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Você sente falta dele?

- Porque no dia em que vocês terminaram, você me disse "Bom trabalho seu viado de merda?" – O loiro mudou de assunto.

- Eu estava com muita raiva! O Jared mudou muito depois que saiu do seu apartamento e eu pensei que o motivo pelo qual ele estava terminando comigo fosse você.

- Mas porque pensou isso? – Jensen perguntou e Katie deu de ombros.

- Bom Jensen... Vou embora. Achei que ia conseguir alguma informação com você, mas não me serviu de nada. – A loira se levantou da mesa e saiu sem se despedir, fazendo Jensen rir fraco.

- Maluca!

O loiro terminou seu lanche e voltou para a loja, desanimado. Não estava com vontade alguma de trabalhar.

- E aí? O que a dondoca queria?

- Saber do Jared.

- E como foi a conversa?

- Ela foi grossa e mal educada como sempre. Nada demais.

- Se ela voltar aqui eu soco a cara dela! – Alona socou a palma da mão e Jensen riu.

- Vamos trabalhar Al!

Jared havia arrumado um emprego em uma locadora. Era extremamente maçante, bem diferente do seu trabalho no shopping e ele passava a maior parte do tempo estudando ou na internet. Uma tarde, o moreno aproveitou que estava sozinho na loja e resolveu fazer uma pesquisa. Digitou no Google "_Como descobrir se eu sou gay"_ e depois apagou se sentindo ridículo.

O moreno não tinha conversado com ninguém sobre a confusão que estava em sua cabeça e sobre seus sentimentos por Jensen, e sabia também que a internet não era o melhor lugar para achar respostas. Ou seria?

Jensen chegou desanimado do trabalho e se jogou no sofá. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Queria dormir e só acordar dali a mil anos. Depois de um tempo, resolveu se levantar e preparar algo para comer e quando voltou pra sala, reparou que seu notebook estava no chão. _"Alona"_ Jensen pensou e riu. A loira agora, toda vez que ia à casa dele, ficava na internet com seu _namorado_Justin.

Ackles pegou o notebook e pôs em cima da mesa, o ligando em seguida.

Checou seus e-mails e um em particular chamou a atenção do loiro. "_Confuso sobre sua sexualidade?"_Jensen clicou e entrou num site de auto ajuda que respondia as dúvidas de homens e mulheres.

Após navegar pelo site, o loiro se cadastrou. Quem sabe não conseguiria entender o que se passava na cabeça de Jared? Ackles já havia passado pela fase que o moreno estava atravessando, mas a descoberta da sua homossexualidade havia sido muito mais tranquila.

O site possuía várias matérias de gente famosa e de anônimos, que incentivavam a quem ainda "estava dentro do armário", a deixar de lado o preconceito, a vergonha e ser feliz. Jensen também viu que tinha um chat, onde as pessoas poderiam tirar suas dúvidas, conversar e até fazer amizade. O loiro pensou com calma em um nickname. Não queria nada que fosse muito pessoal e nem frio demais. Sorriu ao digitar no campo do apelido. "Mario"

Jensen era fã desse game desde sempre e achou que tinha feito a escolha certa. O loiro entrou um pouco receoso na sala de bate papo e ficou somente espiando por um tempo. Logo algumas pessoas começaram a puxar assunto com ele. A maioria homens, pelo menos seus Nicks indicavam que eram do sexo masculino, que diziam gracinhas e faziam perguntas pessoais. Jensen se decepcionou um pouco. Não era bem aquilo que ele estava procurando e estava quase desistindo quando uma pessoa entrou e seu Nick logo chamou a atenção do loiro.

Jared não sabia se estava fazendo o certo quando pensou "Foda-se, aqui ninguém me conhece mesmo..."

O site que Jared encontrou, dizia que as pessoas deveriam deixar de lado seus medos e angústias. Que deveriam viver suas vidas plenamente, sem barreiras e preconceitos, mas o que mais chamou a atenção do moreno foi que no site, tinha um chat. "_Converse e aprenda mais sobre o que está te deixando aflito."_

Jared pensou por um tempo. Talvez se ele conversasse com pessoas que tinham a mesma dúvida dele ou que poderiam estar passando pela mesma situação, o moreno poderia descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Jared se incomodava muito com o fato dele se sentir atraído sexualmente por Jensen e mesmo longe, seu corpo clamava pelo do loiro.

O moreno sonhava praticamente todas as noites com o amigo e sempre que estavam transando. Padalecki acordava suado, excitado e mesmo não confessando, ele acordava um pouco frustrado por ter sido somente um sonho. Jared achou que viajando, se afastando loiro o esqueceria, mas não estava adiantando.

O moreno decidiu que entraria no chat e se não gostasse ou se não encontrasse resposta para suas dúvidas não entraria nunca mais. Pensou por um tempo em um Nickname e digitou "Luigi."

_**Continua...**_

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_Mario fala para Luigi: Posso perguntar uma coisa?_

_Jared pensou e respondeu._

_Luigi fala para Mario: Claro. O q é?_

_Mario fala para Luigi: Pq esse site?_

_Jared não sabia se queria responder aquela pergunta._


	9. Chapter 9

**Mil Desculpas pela demora!**

**Espero que não tenham me abandonado! kkkkk**

**Agradecimento especial a Pérola, minha linda beta. **

**Dedico esse capítulo ao meu bebê CHARLES ACKLES**

**Beijão a todos os leitores e obrigado pelos reviews!**

**XD**

Jensen riu com a coincidência e digitou.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Oi.

Jared sorriu ao ver o Nick da pessoa que estava o cumprimentado e resolveu responder.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Oi. Gostei do Nick.

Jensen sorriu.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Só porque você é meu par no jogo? rsrsrsrsrs

Jared sorriu também. Ficou curioso se aquela pessoa era homem ou mulher e resolveu perguntar, afinal de contas_, _na internet todos podem ser quem quiserem.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: H ou M?

Jensen se espantou com aquela pergunta, afinal seu Nick era "Mario", mas resolveu levar na esportiva.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: H e vc?

Jared riu. A pessoa que agora se dizia um homem, também tinha o direito de

perguntar.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: H

Os dois suspiraram de alívio. Jared não queria tirar suas dúvidas com uma mulher e Jensen não queria conversar com nenhuma garota dando em cima dele.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Tc d onde?

Jared pensou e achou melhor não responder. O site dizia que a pessoa não precisava se identificar.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: De algum lugar dos EUA. rsrsrsrs

Jensen riu alto. "Claro! Não tinha nada a ver eu perguntar." O loiro pensou e digitou.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Eu tbém...

Jared ficou pensando por um segundo e digitou.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Esse game é o melhor!

- Claro que é. – Jensen respondeu em voz alta.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Com certeza!

Jared não sabia o que perguntar, na verdade estava se achando um idiota por estar conversando com alguém que ele nem conhecia.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Faz o q da vida? Se ñ quiser responder td bem.

Jared deu de ombros. "Posso responder a essa pergunta e nem precisarei mentir." Pensou.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Trabalho em uma locadora.

Jensen sorriu.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Eu trabalho com vendas. Estuda?

Aquilo estava ficando pessoal demais e Jared não estava gostando nem um pouco, mas novamente não mentiu. Afinal no momento ele não estava estudando.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: ñ

Jensen achou que estava perguntando coisas demais e sentiu a frieza das palavras. O cara não queria falar sobre sua vida. E na verdade, nem ele.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Primeira vez nesse chat?

Jared pensou por um momento e digitou.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Ñ, vc?

Jensen não queria mentir. Pelo menos sobre algumas coisas ele não via motivo para mentir.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Sim. Nunca nem tinha visto esse site.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Ok, é a minha primeira vez aqui e em qq sala de bate papo.

Jensen sabia que "Luigi" provavelmente estava naquele site pelos mesmos motivos que ele e sabia que a pessoa com certeza mentiria.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Eu tbém, ñ costumo frequentar esses lugares.

Jared riu. O cara tinha senso de humor.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... gostei dessa.

Jensen sorriu.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Jared pensou e respondeu.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Claro. O q é?

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Pq esse site?

Jared não sabia se queria responder aquela pergunta.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Talvez pelo msm motivo q vc?

Jensen riu e arriscou.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Vc é gay?

Jared ficou puto com aquela pergunta e imediatamente se lembrou de Jensen. Não, ele não era gay!

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: ÑÑÑ

"Se você está aqui e diz que não é gay, é porque ainda não descobriu amigo." Jensen pensou.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Bom, eu sou...

Jared bufou. "Claro!" Pensou com raiva. Não queria mais conversar com aquela pessoa.

Jensen esperou a pessoa se pronunciar sobre sua confissão, mas nada.

Outras pessoas tentavam "conversar" com ele, puxando assunto ou se metendo na conversa dele com "Luigi", mas Jensen não respondia.

Jared também estava começando a ficar irritado com os outros participantes da sala e com "Mario".

Sem se despedir e sem responder, Jared saiu da sala de bate papo.

Jensen vendo que a pessoa com quem estava conversando saiu, resolveu que sairia também.

"Quem sabe outro dia "Luigi."" O loiro pensou antes de desligar o notebook.

J²

O telefone tocou e Jensen correu para pegar o celular na esperança que fosse Jared, mas quando olhou no visor e viu "Tom" o loiro suspirou decepcionado.

- Olá Welling!

- Ackles! Te acordei? – Tom perguntou.

- Na verdade estava indo dormir.

- Que bom! – O moreno riu. – Queria fazer um convite a você e à Alona.

- Convite? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

- É meu aniversário e darei uma festinha aqui em casa. Faço questão da presença de vocês.

O loiro pensou no que responder. Não queria dar falsas esperanças ao moreno.

- Não sei... Não estou muito para festas.

- Por favor, Jensen, queria te apresentar uma pessoa. – Welling completou.

- Não é nenhum plano igual ao da Lauren e da Alona não, né?

- Não é nada disso, Jensen. Eu quero te apresentar meu namorado.

"Ah!" O loiro pensou.

- Claro, claro! Falarei com a Alona, sabe que ela não perde uma festa.

- Sábado às dez horas, não vai esquecer, hein?

- Pode deixar Tom.

Após se despedir do amigo, Jensen se deitou e fitou o teto, imaginando quem poderia ser ele o namorado de Tom.

No sábado, Jensen não estava com a menor vontade de sair de casa. Pegou seu notebook e entrou na sala de bate papo, conversando com algumas pessoas, mas na verdade tinha esperança que "Luigi" aparecesse, o que não aconteceu.

Alona já estava impaciente, esperando pelo loiro na sala e toda hora ia até o quarto ver se Jensen estava pronto.

- Tá pior do que uma mulher pra se arrumar, Jensen! Vamos logo! E larga esse computador! – A loira disse irritada.

- O que está acontecendo com você hoje? Só me deu patada o dia inteiro. – Jensen se levantou e a seguiu até a sala.

- Não aconteceu nada, Jensen! - Alona respondeu emburrada, sentando no sofá.

- Aconteceu sim, que eu te conheço. Pode falando, senão não vamos a festa nenhuma. – O loiro sentou ao lado da amiga.

- Eu... Eu... Ah! Jensen! – A loira encarou Jensen e percebeu que ele não desistiria tão fácil. – Eu terminei com o Justin. – Ela disse com a voz triste.

- Com o seu namorado virtual?

- Nós já estávamos conversando por telefone.

- E porque terminaram? – Jensen perguntou.

- Não quero falar o motivo.

- E porque não?

- Você vai rir de mim...

- Juro que não vou. – Jensen respondeu segurando o riso.

- Ele... Ele... – Alona baixou a cabeça e respondeu baixo. – Eu descobri que ele tem quatorze anos.

Jensen soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- E você não percebeu?

- Não! Ele tinha um bom papo, você mesmo disse aquele dia que ele era engraçado. – Alona fazia bico.

- É realmente... Mas... E a voz dele? Não percebeu que era voz de criança?

- A voz dele deve ser grossa pra idade dele.

Jensen não aguentou e gargalhou novamente.

- Você jurou que não ia rir! – Alona estava rindo também.

Depois de se acalmarem, Jensen confessou.

- Conheci alguém pela internet também.

- O quê? – Alona deu um tapa no loiro. – Seu safado, não me contou nada!

- Calma Al! Na verdade eu só falei com ele uma vez, nem sei se vou encontrá-lo novamente.

- Quero todos os detalhes sórdidos!

- Não tem nenhum detalhe sórdido! – Jensen riu e contou a pequena conversa que tivera com "Luigi" e como o Nick dele chamou sua atenção.

- "Mario" e "Luigi?" Que fofo Jensen!

- Mas ele é meio complicado sabe? – O loiro começou a explicar. – Quando eu disse que era gay, ele saiu da sala sem nem se despedir.

- Então, será que ele é hétero? – Alona perguntou e Jensen deu de ombros. - Isso me fez lembrar o Jared. Falando nisso como será que ele está?

- Também queria saber...

Alona sentindo que Jensen tinha ficado um pouco deprimido com aquele assunto se levantou do sofá e puxou o amigo.

- Vá terminar de se arrumar antes que eu desista de ir.

- Você desistir de ir a uma festa? Duvido! – Jensen riu e foi para o seu quarto terminar de se aprontar.

J²

Jensen circulou pelo apartamento de Tom, que estava lotado.

- Onde será que o Welling está? – O loiro gritou no ouvido da amiga.

- Não sei! Vamos pegar uma bebida! – Alona gritou de volta e eles foram para a cozinha e chegando lá deram de cara com o moreno.

- Jensen! – Tom abraçou o loiro e depois Alona. – Que bom que vocês vieram!

A loira ria e balançava a cabeça, mas seus olhos estavam vidrados no moreno espetacular que estava ao lado de Tom, que percebeu e sorriu.

- Este é Matt, meu namorado!

O moreno apertou a mão de Jensen e de Alona e depois abraçou Tom e eles se olharam de maneira apaixonada.

Jensen estava feliz pelo amigo e imediatamente pensou em Jared.

J²

Jared estava entediado. Não queria ficar em casa sábado à noite, mas também não queria sair. Lembrou-se de quando foi morar com Jensen e eles resolveram fazer uma festinha no apartamento no primeiro sábado para comemorar.

_- Vamos convidar umas gatinhas, Jensen! – Jared dizia todo animado, quando voltavam do mercado com as bebidas e comida para a festa._

_- Não conheço nenhuma gatinha, Jared. – O loiro riu._

_- Duvido! Bonitão do jeito que você é, a mulherada deve cair matando! – Jared gargalhou._

_- Você me acha bonitão? – Jensen perguntou._

_- Claro que eu acho! Deixa eu ver! – Jared parou na frente do loiro o analisando. _

– _Hummm... Loiro, olhos verdes, sardas... Só é meio baixinho, mas acho que até eu te comia, Jensen. – O moreno gargalhou novamente e Jensen balançou a cabeça._

_- Doido..._

Jared sorriu fraco. Será que se ele soubesse que Jensen era gay, ele teria brincado daquela forma?

O moreno suspirou e olhou para o notebook em cima da mesa. Não havia mais entrado na sala de bate papo depois que "Mario" havia dito que era gay.

"_Claro que ele é gay, seu Mané! O que ele estaria fazendo naquele site, se não fosse?"_ Jared engoliu seco com esse pensamento. Então isso significava que ele também era?

J²

Jensen se despediu de Alona e entrou em seu prédio. A festa havia sido maravilhosa. Tom era um ótimo anfitrião e Matt muito simpático. Mas apesar de ter se divertido, o loiro ainda continuava com aquela sensação de que estava faltando algo, e na verdade estava.

Depois de trocar de roupa e buscar algo para beber, Jensen ficou encarando o notebook e se lembrou imediatamente de "Luigi" e mesmo sem ter esperança de que ele estivesse on por causa da hora, Jensen entrou no site.

A sala de bate papo estava cheia e várias pessoas puxavam assunto com o loiro que respondia desanimado, mas sorriu aberto quando viu que "Luigi" tinha entrado.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Oi.

Jensen ficou na expectativa se ele responderia ou não, afinal de contas na última conversa deles, "Luigi" tinha saído sem se despedir.

Jared sorriu ao ver "Mario", mas ficou pensando se responderia ou não.

Jensen viu que "Luigi" não respondeu, mas resolveu puxar assunto assim mesmo.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Desculpe se t assustei no outro dia.

Jared sorriu e suspirou, digitando finalmente.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Não me assustou.

E pensou rápido em uma desculpa para não fazer papel de bobo.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Minha internet caiu.

Depois que digitou Jared ficou se sentindo pior. "Que desculpa ridícula."

Jensen riu.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Acontece.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Também está sem nada p fazer nesse sábado?

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Acabei d chegar d uma festa.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Que sorte a sua. Eu estou super entediado.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Nada d bom p fazer onde vc mora?

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Até tem, mas não hj...

Jared pensou por alguns segundos e digitou.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: E eu ando meio desanimado ultimamente.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Se importa se eu perguntar o motivo?

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Não, tudo bem. Acho q eu gosto d alguém...

Jared terminou de digitar e olhou para a tela confuso. Estava se abrindo com um completo desconhecido.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Não é correspondido?

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: É mais complicado que isso... rsrsrsrsrs...

Jensen sorriu. Definitivamente não deveria ser mais complicado do que a sua situação com Jared.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Ela é casada?

Jensen, com medo de assustar "Luigi" novamente, arriscou no _ela_, mesmo tendo quase certeza que era _ele_.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Na verdade... O problema não é esse.

Jensen propôs a "Luigi" que conversassem privadamente em uma janela separada e Jared aceitou, ficando na dúvida se dizia ou não qual era "seu problema".

"_Mas que merda! Esse site não é pra isso?"_ E digitou de uma vez antes de se arrepender.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: É que eu acho que gosto de outro homem. MAS EU NÃO SOU GAY!

Jared se achou patético por ter enfatizado a última frase. E achou que soou mais como uma confirmação.

Jensen sorriu das letras maiúsculas e pensou "Claro que você é..."

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Mas se você sente atração por homens...

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Esse é outro problema, eu não sinto atração por outros homens... Eu só tenho tesão nele.

Jensen riu.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Ele sabe?

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Não.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Porque não contou? Medo?

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Eu não tenho certeza ainda e não quero magoá-lo.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Não tem certeza do que sente?

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Sim... Quero dizer não sei...

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Posso sugerir algo?

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Claro...

Quando Jensen desligou o notebook, suspirou. Queria muito que Jared estivesse ali e sentiu seu peito doer de saudade. "Luigi" o estava ajudando a entender um pouco o que estava se passando na cabeça do moreno, mas Jensen sabia que com Jared era muito mais complicado. "Luigi" pelo menos estava tentando descobrir o que realmente sentia, ao contrário do moreno, que fugiu feito um menino assustado.

Jared se deitou e ficou pensando nas palavras do amigo virtual. "Mario" sugeriu que ele visualizasse uma situação íntima entre ele e o cara que estava a fim e que imaginasse cada detalhe, incluindo o ato sexual e reparar quais sensações sentiria e não só com o corpo, mas com o coração. O moreno fechou os olhos e fez o que o amigo da internet sugeriu.

O loiro já estava dormindo quando ouviu seu celular tocar e não acreditou quando viu uma mensagem de Jared que dizia. "_Saudade._"

**Continua...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Olá! Surpresinha no final de semana!**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a Pérola, que além de ser uma beta linda e eficiente, é uma maravilhosa amiga.**_

_**Dedico esse cap a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando e surtando comigo! Vcs são demais!**_

_**Obrigado pelos reviews!**_

_**Beijão a todos!**_

_**XD**_

Jared sentia seu coração bater acelerado. Pela respiração ofegante, podia jurar que estava com as bochechas rosadas. O moreno conseguira visualizar toda a cena, desde o beijo até quase o orgasmo e parou quando percebeu que estava gemendo. Jared abriu os olhos e fitou o teto tentando se concentrar nas sensações além da sua ereção que pulsava dentro de sua calça e uma imensa saudade começou a consumir seu peito e o moreno soube que daria tudo para estar com Jensen naquele momento.

Pegou seu celular, o ligando e discou o número do loiro com a mão trêmula, mas desistiu. Precisava de um pouco mais de tempo. Não queria se precipitar e estragar tudo e resolveu que mandaria uma mensagem ao amigo resumindo tudo o que ele estava sentindo.

Jensen não conseguiu mais dormir. Volta e meia ele tentava ligar para Jared, mas o celular sempre estava desligado, o que deixou o loiro angustiado. Feliz, mas angustiado.

- Saudade... – Jensen abriu e leu em voz alta pela milésima vez a mensagem e novamente um sorriso bobo se formou em seu rosto.

Jared estava com saudade dele. Sabia que Jensen era gay e que era apaixonado por ele, mas estava com saudade. O loiro não cabia dentro de si de tanta felicidade, mas sabia que não podia alimentar esperanças, e fechou os olhos tentando dormir, mas o sorriso voltava juntamente com a palavra em sua mente. "Saudade".

Jared acordou no domingo decidido que daria um rumo a sua vida. Não poderia ficar fugindo de Jensen para sempre e nem queria. Acima de tudo, sentia falta da amizade deles. E mesmo ainda muito confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos, sabia que fugir só pioraria a situação. Além do mais, sabia que o problema não era Jensen, e sim ele.

Se o moreno decidisse não ficar com Jensen, sabia que o loiro entenderia, mesmo que sofresse. Ele entenderia e ainda continuaria sendo seu amigo. Jensen era assim.

E fora isso, Jared teria que enfrentar Katie, pois a loira não desistiria tão fácil assim. Pela quantidade de mensagens melosas dela, o moreno tinha certeza que ela ainda tinha esperança que voltassem assim que Jared pisasse em Chicago.

Durante o resto da manhã, todos repararam que Jared estava mais disposto, e menos deprimido. O moreno conversou demoradamente com seu pai sobre seus planos de voltar a Chicago e retomar a faculdade, o que deixou Gerald aliviado, mesmo ainda estando encucado com as férias forçadas do filho.

Jensen conseguiu dormir quando já estava quase amanhecendo. Quando acordou, ainda sorria. Não teve pressa alguma em se levantar. Tomou um banho demorado e preparou o café da manhã com calma, com o sorriso que não saía do seu rosto.

"Jensen, controle-se." O loiro pensou logo após um longo suspiro.

A paixão que Jensen nutria pelo amigo não diminuíra com a distância. E depois de várias mensagens frias, Jared lha mandara uma palavra apenas, mas com um significado gigantesco.

Jensen estava cantarolando quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô. – O loiro atendeu meio que cantando, ainda e sorriu por isso.

- Que bom humor é esse? – Alona perguntou.

- Nada...

- Jensen Ross Ackles! Eu te conheço melhor que a sua mãe! – A loira disse alto, mas num tom divertido.

- Está bem! Eu recebi uma mensagem do Jared essa madrugada.

- Sabia que esse bom humor só poderia ter algo a ver com o Jared! – Alona riu.

- Quer vir aqui? – Jensen perguntou.

- Claro! Quero fofocar sobre a festa de ontem!

Jensen desligou o telefone, ainda sorrindo. Estava feliz. Por ele, por Jared, por Tom. Tudo parecia que estar se resolvendo e com esse pensamento, se lembrou de "Luigi".

"Tomara que ele consiga resolver seus problemas também." O loiro pensou.

J²

- E o que é aquele Matt? – Alona perguntou enquanto ajudava Jensen com o almoço.

- Ele é muito gato!

- Eu fiquei sem palavras! Mas o Tom também não fica atrás. Que homens! –

Alona suspirou e Jensen riu. – Imagine eles dois na cama?

- Al! Sua tarada! – O loiro deu um tapinha na bunda da amiga que soltou um gritinho fazendo ambos rirem.

- E você e o Jared? – Alona perguntou mais séria.

- O que tem?

- Ele te mandou uma mensagem no meio da madrugada dizendo que está com saudade e você não vai fazer nada?

- O que eu posso fazer? Eu tentei ligar pra ele o resto da noite inteira e só dá desligado. – Jensen suspirou. - Não me resta mais nada a não ser esperar.

- Pelo visto, esse tempo está servindo pra alguma coisa.

- Pois é... Assim espero.

- Já pensou se ele aparece aqui do nada? – Alona perguntou.

- Duvido muito. – Jensen respondeu desanimado. – O Jared não é assim.

- Ele é um pé no saco, isso sim! – Alona riu e Jensen concordou.

Depois do almoço, Jensen ligou o notebook e perguntou à amiga.

- Quer conhecer o Luigi?

- Eu tô com trauma desses chats.

- Mas não tem nada a ver com namoro, eu só estou ajudando. – Jensen explicou.

- Esse cara deve ser tão chato quanto o Jared.

- Ele pelo menos está tentando descobrir o que sente.

- Ao contrário do outro, que fugiu igual a um cachorrinho. – Alona riu.

- Mas eu o entendo. Não é fácil Alona! – Jensen disse enquanto se conectava ao site.

- Descobrir que é gay e que é apaixonado pelo melhor amigo?

- Ele não é apaixonado por mim. – Jensen disse baixo como se estivesse falando somente para si e sorriu ao ver que "Luigi" estava na sala. - Que bom, ele está on line.

Alona se aproximou para ver a conversa.

Jared já havia se decidido. Voltaria a Chicago o quanto antes. Sorriu ao imaginar a cara de Jensen quando o visse e suspirou.

- Que gay Jared. – O moreno disse em voz alta e ficou sério. – Merda!

O moreno pegou seu notebook e conectou no site, procurando em seguida por "Mario" e logo que o viu on line, o convidou para a janela reservada.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Oi.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Olá.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Eu decidi que vou tentar.

Jensen resumiu para a loira o que estava acontecendo com o amigo virtual.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Ainda não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero, mas acho que só irei descobrir se tentar.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Exatamente. Vc está fazendo a coisa certa.

Jensen internamente desejou que Jared pensasse como "Luigi".

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Estou com medo.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Eu sei q está. É normal.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: E pode parecer loucura, mas eu não me sinto... gay, apesar de pensar nele o tempo todo e querer muito... vc sabe.

- Transar! E ainda acha que não é gay isso? – Alona deu um grito, fazendo Jensen rir.

- Para Al!

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Isso é normal, vc ainda está confuso.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Esse é o meu problema...

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Mas acredito que dará tudo certo. Quando pretende falar com ele?

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Ainda não tenho certeza, mas se tudo der certo, essa semana ainda.

- Ai queria ser uma mosquinha pra ver esse Luigi se declarando. – Alona disse toda empolgada.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Fará uma surpresa ou será um encontro?

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Acha que posso estragar tudo se for surpresa? Melhor marcar antes...

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Hum... ele gosta de surpresa?

Jared sorriu aberto imaginando a cara do loiro quando o visse.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Acho que gosta sim... ele vai ficar feliz.

- Que lindo! - Alona suspirou.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Então tudo o q posso te desejar é boa sorte e se quiser me contar depois, vou adorar.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Claro, claro... talvez fique off por uns dias, mas eu vou t contar sim...

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Que bom, ficarei ansioso por notícias.

Luigi _fala para_ Mario: Obrigado pela ajuda.

Mario _fala para_ Luigi: Q nada! Eu gosto de ajudar!

- Gosta mesmo! – Alona disse como se "Luigi" pudesse ouvi-la e eles riram.

Eles se despediram e a loira pediu.

- Quando ele for te contar como foi com o cara, eu quero estar aqui, hein?

- A gente não tem hora certa para conversar. Às vezes eu entro e ele não está e isso deve acontecer com ele também.

O loiro desligou o notebook e eles se jogaram no sofá. Alona se enroscou no amigo.

- Tô tão carente Jensen... – A loira disse com uma voz melosa.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – Jensen brincou.

- Nada do que você está pensando seu bobo. – Alona beliscou o amigo que gritou em protesto. – Eu queria arrumar um namorado.

- E o que está te impedindo?

- Você acha que eu não tenho namorado porque eu não quero?

- Acho! Você é bonita, divertida, inteligente e até que é gostosinha... – Jensen

riu.

- Gostosinha? – Alona levantou a cabeça e encarou o loiro que deu de ombros, gargalhando em seguida. – É sério Jensen!

- Vou te ajudar a encontrar alguém bem legal.

- Jura? – Alona perguntou e Jensen jurou cruzando e beijando os dedos.

Eles continuaram conversando por algum tempo até que adormeceram abraçados no sofá.

Jared percebeu que tinha medo. E era somente isso que o impedia de voltar. Medo. Mas bastou deixar o preconceito de lado e com a ajuda de um desconhecido, no lugar mais improvável, para ele perceber que não havia alternativa a não ser encarar aquele sentimento de frente de uma vez por todas.

Seu plano era conversar com Jensen, expondo tudo o que estava sentindo e pedir a oportunidade de tentar, junto com o loiro. Descobrir o que era aquele sentimento, que crescia dentro dele a cada dia. A única coisa que Jared não queria era magoar Jensen. Isso ele não se permitiria de jeito nenhum.

Jensen acordou na segunda feira, sem vontade de fazer nada. A euforia causada pela mensagem de Jared havia diminuído. O loiro ficou com a esperança de que o amigo fosse ligar para ele ou pelo menos deixar o celular ligado, mas se decepcionou.

"Vai ver ele se arrependeu." Jensen pensava em meio à depressão que insistia em se instalar novamente. "Ou devia estar bêbado." "Ou queria mandar a mensagem para Katie e errou o número."

Jensen socava a parede do Box tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

Sentia-se triste, pois acreditava que poderia fazer Jared feliz se ele ao menos o deixasse tentar. Imediatamente se lembrou do amigo virtual, sorrindo em seguida.

O homem por quem "Luigi" estava a fim era uma pessoa de sorte, pensava Jensen. Teria uma bela surpresa. O loiro suspirou. Quem dera fosse ele.

Na terça feira à tarde, Jared se despediu de sua família e foi para o aeroporto. Manteve seu celular desligado e só o religaria depois que falasse com Jensen. Sua testa estava molhada de suor quando chegou sua vez de ser atendido.

- Gostaria de uma passagem para Illinois, por favor. – Jared pediu e esperou pela resposta.

- Só tenho para as 20:00 hs. – A atendente informou e Jared pensou.

Chegaria por volta da meia noite no apartamento de Jensen. Perfeito.

- Ótimo! Quero uma passagem!

O moreno estava muito ansioso e a hora do voo não chegava nunca. Resolveu ligar seu notebook e ver se "Mario" estava on line. Precisava conversar com o amigo virtual para se acalmar e suspirou triste ao ver que ele não estava.

- Tudo bem. Vai dar tudo certo. Estou fazendo a coisa certa. – Jared dizia baixinho para si mesmo e quando chegou a hora do embarque o moreno entregou sua passagem para a comissária com as mãos trêmulas.

Jensen estava entediado. Não via a hora de acabar o expediente e ir para casa, se jogar na cama e passar boa parte da noite fitando o teto.

- Credo Jensen, que cara de velório é essa? – Alona perguntou.

- Não enche!

- Jared, não é? – A loira insistiu.

- Não enche!

- Jared, com certeza! – Alona deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo e se afastou.

Jensen riu sem vontade. Com certeza a loira o conhecia como ninguém.

As quase três horas de vôo, pareceram uma eternidade para Jared. O moreno dormiu, comeu, ouviu música, foi ao banheiro, leu e nada do avião pousar e quando finalmente pousou o moreno ficou na dúvida se era aquilo mesmo que ele queria.

O medo voltara e Jared não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Jensen chegou em casa e jogou sua mochila no sofá, se arrastando para o banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado, buscando relaxar para conseguir dormir. Pensou em comer algo, mas desistiu e por fim se deitou conseguindo pegar no sono quase uma hora depois.

Jared chegou ao prédio do loiro, e viu pela janela do táxi que estava tudo escuro. "Será que o Jensen não está?" O moreno pensou.

- Que merda Jared, ele deve estar dormindo!

- Como? – O taxista perguntou achando que o moreno falava com ele.

- Nada... Desculpe. – Jared entregou o dinheiro da corrida e quando saiu do carro ainda pode ouvir o motorista o chamando de maluco antes de partir. Jared riu nervosamente e respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca.

Jensen estava sonhando e demorou a entender que barulho era aquele que invadia o seu sonho e quando acordou viu que era a campainha. Olhou no relógio. Meia noite e trinta e três.

- Quem será a essa hora? – O loiro perguntou em voz alta e se levantou, andando cambaleante até a porta, abrindo-a sem se preocupar em olhar no olho mágico.

**Continua...**

_**O Horário em que o Jared chega a casa de Jensen é em homenagem a minha fic de aniversário super devassa da Ana Ackles. "Trinta e três" kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Olá amores!**_

_**Finalmente o tão esperado lemon! *eu me achando* **_

_**Espero não decepcioná-los!**_

_**Mais uma vez um imenso OBRIGADO a Pérola por betar o cap., me ajudar e por me aguentar! Obrigado lindona!**_

_**Muito obrigado também por todos os reviews! Estou dando o meu máximo para postar rápido!**_

**_Mil Beijos_!**

Jensen demorou a entender que era Jared parado à sua porta, com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios.

- J-Jared?

- Desculpe aparecer a essa hora Jensen...

- N-Não, tudo bem... – Jensen abriu mais a porta. – Entra.

Jared entrou e apoiou sua mala no chão, sendo observado pelo loiro.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou após fechar a porta.

- Aconteceu. – O moreno respondeu com a voz rouca enquanto encarava a boca carnuda do amigo.

Jared se aproximou lentamente e abraçou Jensen, que não entendeu nada, mas correspondeu.

- Eu percebi que fugir não vai mudar o que eu sinto. – O moreno interrompeu o abraço e encarou o amigo. – O que eu sinto por você... – As últimas palavras saíram em um fio de voz e Jared desviou o olhar por alguns segundos.

- C-Como assim? – Jensen sentia que milhares de borboletas voavam dentro do seu estômago.

- Eu... – Jared segurou no rosto de Jensen. – Eu quero você.

O moreno não esperou pela reação ou resposta de Jensen. O beijou, e foi como se o peso do mundo saísse de seus ombros. Mas estava nervoso. Na última vez em que havia estado com o amigo, o moreno havia sido guiado pelo tesão insano que sentia por Jensen, mesmo não o admitindo. Mas agora queria que fosse diferente. Não queria se esfregar no outro até se aliviar. Queria experimentar todas as sensações que o corpo do loiro pudesse lhe proporcionar. Mas não sabia como começar e resolveu abrir o jogo.

O loiro não sabia o que pensar. No instante em que viu Jared parado à porta, esqueceu até como respirar. E quando ele sentiu a língua dele invadir a sua boca e as mãos trêmulas dele descerem pelas suas costas, achou que estava sonhando.

O moreno interrompeu o beijo e sussurrou no ouvido de Jensen, fazendo o loiro se arrepiar inteiro.

- Eu não tenho a menor ideia de como fazer isso. – Jared riu. Ainda estavam abraçados. – E não quero decepcioná-lo, então vou precisar que me ajude.

Jensen riu um pouco sem graça e nervoso, e se soltou do abraço, encarando novamente o moreno.

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – O loiro perguntou.

- Na verdade não... – Jared respondeu. – Mas eu tenho certeza disso. – O moreno pegou a mão do amigo e pôs sob seu peito. Jensen sentiu que o coração dele batia alucinadamente. Talvez até mais rápido que o seu.

Jensen puxou o amigo pela nuca e o beijou novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais urgente. Jared pensou que sua ansiedade diminuiria com Jensen no comando da situação, mas continuava ansioso.

O loiro o puxou pela cintura, colando seus corpos. Então o nervosismo deu lugar à excitação. Suas ereções se roçavam levemente enquanto as mãos começavam uma tímida exploração.

Jared subiu a camisa de Jensen, apertando os músculos de suas costas, arrancando-lhe um gemido, abafado pelo intenso beijo que ainda trocavam.

O loiro separou seus lábios. Levantou os braços para que Jared tirasse sua camisa. O amigo olhou para o seu peitoral e o abdômen. Já o tinha visto sem roupa várias vezes, mas agora ele parecia diferente. Parecia delicioso.

Jensen imitou o amigo e subiu sua camisa, tirando-a e jogando-a longe. Jared riu e sua boca foi invadida novamente pela língua do loiro que desceu a mão, apertando-lhe a nádega. Jared não se sentiu exatamente confortável com aquilo, mas não reclamou e não interrompeu o beijo.

As mãos exploravam a pele desnuda enquanto o volume dentro de suas calças ficava cada vez maior. Jensen ainda não acreditava que o moreno estava ali tão entregue, e interrompeu mais uma vez o beijo.

- Jared, você quer mesmo fazer isso? – Jensen perguntou e logo depois se arrependeu. E se ele desistisse?

Mas o moreno respondeu selando seus lábios novamente, depois dizendo no ouvido do loiro.

- Vamos para o seu quarto. – Sua saiu rouca e baixa. Jensen achou que gozaria ali mesmo.

Jared olhou para a cama, e o medo e a dúvida começaram a tomar conta dele novamente. Mas quando Jensen o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço, o medo foi para o espaço. O loiro passeava com as mãos por todo o dorso do moreno e desceu até o botão de sua calça, abrindo-o e baixando o zíper.

- Jared... – Jensen gemeu no ouvido do amigo e agarrou sua ereção fazendo-o gemer baixo.

Jared se virou e terminou de tirar a peça junto com os sapatos e as meias, sem desviar os olhos de Jensen que começava a se despir sem pressa. Quando o loiro estava somente de cueca, Jared deitou na cama.

Jensen se aproximou, passando a língua pelos lábios e se deitou em cima dele, beijando-o novamente, no que foi correspondido. Jared gemeu e alisou as costas do loiro, que passou a beijar seu pescoço.

Jared que mantinha os olhos fechados, curtindo cada sensação, e quando sentiu o amigo lhe morder de leve, sorriu. O loiro desceu até o mamilo, aplicando beijinhos no local, e depois sugando com vontade. Jared gemeu novamente com o contato, e sentiu seu membro pulsar.

- Jensen... – Jared dizia entre os gemidos.

Jensen estava satisfeito com suas reações, e desceu ainda mais, passando a língua por toda a pele. Quando chegou ao membro do amigo, o encarou, como se pedisse permissão. Jared estava com a expressão ansiosa. Sorriu um pouco tímido, e isso bastou para Jensen.

O loiro baixou sua cueca, liberando sua ereção, e sorriu. Já tinha visto o moreno pelado, mas nunca daquela forma, desejando-o.

Jared fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu Jensen segurar seu membro pela base e lamber sua glande. Estava muito excitado e não tinha certeza se conseguiria não gozar rápido com Jensen o chupando.

O loiro queria provocá-lo, e lambeu toda a extensão de sua ereção passando direto para os testículos enquanto o massageava lentamente.

- Oh! Jensen! – Gemia sem parar.

Ainda eram gemidos baixos e tímidos, mas quando teve seu membro abocanhado, num intenso vaivém, gemeu alto, demonstrando todo o tesão que estava sentindo.

Jensen sentia a pulsação aumentar a cada investida com a boca. Percebeu que o amigo não aguentaria por muito tempo, e quando Jared agarrou seus cabelos avisando entre os gemidos que iria gozar, Jensen aumentou a velocidade.

Jared não demorou mais do que cinco segundos para se derramar na boca do amigo, gemendo palavras que o loiro não conseguiu entender.

Jensen engoliu todo o gozo, sentindo que poderia viciar facilmente no gosto dele.

O moreno relaxou totalmente, e após passar o torpor do orgasmo, puxou Jensen para um beijo.

- Foi maravilhoso Jensen... Bem como eu...

- O quê? – O loiro perguntou.

- Nada... – Jared riu.

- Como está se sentindo? – O loiro quis saber.

- Ótimo! Mas ainda não acabou não é? – Jared perguntou com os olhos ansiosos fazendo Jensen gargalhar.

- O que foi? – Jared ria junto com o loiro.

- Você ficou muito fofo agora.

- Fofo? – Jared fingiu uma careta e subiu em cima do loiro, prendendo seus braços acima da cabeça. – Eu não sou _fofo._

- É sim... – Jensen não conseguia parar de rir e Jared o beijou.

Jensen ainda estava muito excitado e ter Jared em cima de si, segurando seus braços, o beijando com vontade, fez o loiro gemer e procurar contato com o quadril do moreno, que cessou o beijo e o encarou o amigo.

- Jared, eu preciso de você agora... – Jensen disse com a voz rouca.

Jared soltou os braços do loiro e Jensen o virou, se pondo novamente em cima dele, o beijando e massageando seu membro que já começava endurecer novamente.

O loiro interrompeu o beijo e a massagem, mas sem sair de cima do amigo que o olhava curioso. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo, procurando por alguma camisinha e lubrificante. Jensen não tinha certeza se ainda estavam ali, e bufou quando não os encontrou.

- Já volto...

Saiu de cima de Jared, que o observava enquanto procurava dentro do armário.

- O que está procurando? – O moreno perguntou.

- Isso... – Jensen voltou para a cama, mostrando a camisinha e o tubo pequeno de lubrificante.

Jared sorriu sem graça, e Jensen o beijou.

- Não precisa ficar preocupado, você vai gostar. - Jensen disse tentando deixar o amigo menos tenso. – Você vai ter que me preparar Jared. – E antes que o moreno pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, se deitou ao lado dele.

Jensen pegou o tubo de lubrificante, jogando um pouco do gel nos dedos do amigo, e os levou até a sua entrada.

Apesar de Jared nunca ter transado com um homem, não era burro, e imaginou o que Jensen queria que fizesse. O moreno se posicionou e começou a fazer um leve carinho na abertura rosada e delicada de Jensen, que abriu mais ainda as pernas, arfando com aquele contato.

- Jared... – Jensen gemeu e o moreno começou a introduzir os dedos devagar.

- Está doendo? – Jared perguntou vendo a tensão do loiro.

- Não... Pode continuar.

O moreno continuou lentamente, até conseguir introduzir dois dedos dentro dele, começando um vaivém inseguro. Olhava para a ereção de Jensen, sentindo vontade e curiosidade de saber como seria o gosto e a sensação de ter o membro do amigo em sua boca. Os gemidos do loiro o tiraram de seus pensamentos. Jensen gemia alto e forçava o quadril contra seus dedos, cena que o excitou ainda mais.

O loiro tirou gentilmente os dedos de Jared de dentro de si e empurrou o amigo, deitando-o na cama, beijando-o em seguida. Pegou a camisinha, rasgando a embalagem com a boca, e Jared achou que aquilo foi a coisa mais sexy que ele já havia visto.

Jensen vestiu o membro duro de seu amigo com o preservativo e segurando a base do pênis, e se posicionou em cima dele. Jared olhava tudo extasiado, ansiando cada vez mais pelo que viria em seguida. Jensen fez uma careta quando sentiu o membro do amigo lhe invadir e parou, respirando fundo.

- Não quero te machucar Jensen. – Jared sabia que seu pênis era grande e grosso e achou que Jensen não aguentaria.

- Não está... Só preciso me acostumar. – Jensen explicou.

Ambos gemeram quando sentiram que o membro de Jared estava todo dentro do loiro. Jensen gemia, ainda sentindo um pouco de dor e desconforto. Não transava há algum tempo e sabia que seria absolutamente normal aquela dor inicial. Jared gemia, sentindo como o amigo era apertado, e a cada vez que Jensen pulsava, ele achava que iria gozar.

Jensen colocou as mãos de Jared em seu quadril, começando a subir e descer em seu membro, indo cada vez mais fundo. Jared queria agarrar sua cintura e fodê-lo insanamente, mas se controlou.

Os gemidos começaram a tomar conta do quarto, enquanto Jensen cavalgava, deixando que o membro do moreno saísse quase todo de dentro de si para depois sentar com vontade na ereção do amigo que achava que explodiria a qualquer momento.

Jensen sabia qual movimento deveria fazer para que aquele membro duro e desejado atingisse sua próstata, e a cada investida, gemia alto. Pegou a mão de Jared, colocando-a em seu membro e bastou algumas bombeadas para se derramar em cima do amigo, gemendo loucamente.

Jared sentia que poderia morrer cada vez que Jensen sentava nele, esmagando seu membro com sua entrada extremamente apertada, mas quando Jensen gozou, se contraindo forte, o moreno não aguentou mais e gozou como nunca havia feito em sua vida.

J²

Deitados de lado, um virado para ou outro, conversavam com os olhos, volta e meia sorrindo, como se estivessem concordando com o que o outro estava "dizendo".

- O que achou de... – Jensen quebrou o silêncio.

- Achei maravilhoso! – Jared interrompeu beijando o loiro.

- O que te fez mudar de ideia? – Jensen estava muito curioso quanto a isso.

- Eu pensei muito nesse tempo em que fiquei longe, e quanto mais eu pensava, mais chegava à conclusão de que estava fazendo a coisa errada, fugindo de você e do que estou sentindo. – Jared explicou, omitindo a parte da ajuda que teve do amigo virtual.

- E o que você está sentindo exatamente?

- É um pouco difícil de explicar... – O moreno suspirou. – É um medo misturado com uma vontade louca de ficar perto de você o tempo todo. – Jared riu e fez carinho no rosto do amigo. – Ainda não sei direito, mas quero descobrir.

Jensen beijou o amigo. Estava feliz. Jared estava em seus braços e nada poderia estragar isso.

- Queria te pedir uma coisa. – Jared disse após separar seus lábios.

- Qualquer coisa... – Jensen respondeu.

- Não vá pra aula e nem pro trabalho amanhã. – Jared sabia que o loiro era metódico em relação ao trabalho e ao estudo.

- Que horas são? – Jensen perguntou e o moreno olhou para o relógio em cima da mesinha.

- Uma e dez.

- Se eu dormir agora ainda dá pra descansar bastante.

- Mas esse é o problema. – Jared sorriu. – Eu não pretendo te deixar dormir essa noite.

Jensen sorriu aberto e suas bocas se encontraram novamente.

J²

Jared abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver que estava na cama de Jensen. "Então aconteceu mesmo" pensou feliz. Olhou para o lado e não viu o loiro.

- Jensen? – O moreno chamou.

- Na cozinha! – O loiro respondeu.

Jared se levantou, pisando em algo gelado e quando olhou para baixou viu que tinha pisado nas três camisinhas que ele havia usado com o loiro. Jared suspirou e sorriu, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Jensen não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Havia levantado mais cedo a fim de preparar o café e surpreender o moreno, e quando ele entrou na cozinha, o loiro estava cantarolando.

- Bom dia... – Jared se aproximou abraçando Jensen e beijando os seus lábios demoradamente.

- Bom dia. – Jensen respondeu quando Jared o deixou finalmente respirar.

- Estou com muita fome. – O moreno disse se sentando a mesa.

- Eu também. – O loiro se sentou ao lado de Jared.

- O que fez esse tempo todo que esteve no Texas? – Jensen perguntou enquanto enchia as xícaras com café.

- Nada de interessante. Arrumei um emprego pro meu pai parar de encher meu saco e passava quase o tempo todo na internet.

- Você? Na internet? – Jensen riu.

- Pois é. Pra você ver como foi divertido meu tempo no Texas. – Jared encarou o loiro e deu um selinho nele.

- Falando em internet, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu.

- O quê? – O moreno perguntou curioso antes de enfiar uma panqueca inteira na boca.

- Eu conheci um site que ajuda as pessoas que estão confusas com a sua sexualidade, pra tentar entender o que você estava passando e... – Jensen fez uma pausa. – Bom, isso não importa. O que foi engraçado é que eu participei de um chat e você não vai acreditar no Nick que eu inventei. – Jensen ria e gesticulava, sem perceber que o moreno ficava branco a cada palavra que ele dizia. – Mario, por causa do game e adivinha qual o Nick da pessoa com quem eu conversei?

- Luigi... – Jared respondeu para o espanto do loiro.

**Continua...**

_**Nota da beta**_

_Lemon de total autoria da autora *redundante*? Não quero que venham "me culpar" por eventuais excitações da madrugada, viu kkkk? A Claudinha não faz apenas textos maravilhosos. Ela também bota os meninos pra se pegarem pra valer!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Olá meus amores! **_

_**Desculpem a demora, Ok?**_

_**Pérola, sua linda, obrigado por tudo! Sem você, eu não conseguiria terminar esse cap. Beijão! **_

_**Obrigado por todos os reviews! Fico feliz q estejam gostando! Vcs são mto fofos! **_

**XD**

Jared se levantou da mesa e encarou os olhos confusos de Jensen.

- Era você o tempo todo?

Jensen ainda tentava digerir aquela informação.

- Jared, eu...

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – O moreno gritou e Jensen saiu de seu _transe_.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso Jared? – Jensen gritava também. – Eu não sabia que era você!

- _Claro_ que você não sabia!

Jared pôs as mãos na cabeça, se lembrando de alguns trechos das conversas que tiveram no chat.

"_Vc é gay?" "Bom, eu sou..."_

"_É que eu acho que gosto de outro homem. MAS EU NÃO SOU GAY!"_

"_Eu não tenho certeza ainda e não quero magoá-lo."_

"_Posso sugerir algo?"_

"_E pode parecer loucura, mas eu não me sinto... gay, apesar de pensar nele o tempo todo e querer muito... vc sabe."_

"_Fará uma surpresa ou será um encontro?"_

- Eu não acredito Jensen, que você foi capaz de fazer isso...

- E eu não acredito que me culpa por não saber que era você do outro lado! Como eu poderia saber Jared?

O moreno o encarou por alguns segundos e saiu da cozinha.

- Aonde você vai? – Jensen perguntou indo atrás do moreno que entrou no quarto do loiro, colocando o resto da roupa. – Jared, o que vai fazer? – Jensen insistiu.

Jared colocou os sapatos em silêncio e depois pegou sua mala.

- Desculpa Jensen...

Jared foi em direção a porta e Jensen agarrou seu braço.

- Por favor, Jared, não vai embora! Vamos conversar!

- Não quero conversar agora Jensen, quero ficar sozinho. – O moreno disse encarando a porta.

- Por que você tem sempre que fugir? – O loiro explodiu. – Por que não podemos resolvemos isso juntos?

- Você me traiu Jensen... - Jared o encarou.

- O quê? – O loiro perguntou incrédulo.

- Traiu minha confiança e se eu ficar aqui vamos acabar brigando e eu não quero isso.

- E acha que vai resolver o problema indo embora?

- Jensen... – O moreno suspirou e o loiro soltou seu braço, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Não iria se humilhar. Se Jared não acreditava nele e quisesse ir embora, que fosse.

O moreno ouviu a porta ser fechada com força, e pensou alguns segundos antes de ir embora.

J²

Jensen deitou na cama e fitou o teto, sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas. Ainda podia sentir o perfume do moreno nos lençóis e ele ainda não estava acreditando que Jared tinha ido embora. De novo.

Há apenas algumas horas, eles haviam se amado feito loucos naquela cama, e agora aqueles momentos pareciam tão distantes, nem pareciam que foram reais.

Jensen ficou magoado com as palavras do moreno, mas principalmente, sentiu raiva da atitude infantil dele. E foi com tristeza no coração que concluiu que Jared ainda não estava pronto. E talvez nunca estivesse.

Jared pegou um táxi e foi para um motel. Sua cabeça estava confusa novamente. Sabia que Jensen não era mau caráter, mas por outro lado achava que uma pessoa apaixonada seria capaz de qualquer coisa.

O moreno se jogou na cama e suspirou pensativo. Sua noite com o loiro havia sido maravilhosa e nada iria apagar o que ele havia sentido nos braços do amigo. Mas então porque ele havia ficado com tanta raiva? Mesmo que Jensen soubesse que ele era o "Luigi", seu sentimento pelo loiro não mudaria. Será que Jensen o trairia desse jeito?

Nessa hora Jared teve um estalo. Conhecia Jensen, e ele não seria capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca. Nunca contaria a Jared sobre sua experiência na internet de forma tão natural, se não fosse verdade.

Jensen não arrumaria briga com o moreno, ainda mais depois de Jared ter se declarado para ele.

- Caralho! Como eu sou burro! Estraguei com tudo! – O moreno disse em voz alta, e passou o resto do dia tentando encontrar uma maneira de se desculpar com Jensen.

J²

Jensen olhou no relógio. Ainda dava tempo de ir trabalhar. Agora que Jared não estava mais ali, Jensen não via o porquê de ficar em casa. Seu estômago doía de fome e se lembrou de que mal chegara a tomar café antes da discussão com o moreno.

Resolveu se levantar. Tomou banho, comeu algo e foi para o shopping. Não adiantaria ficar choramingando em casa. Jared ainda não sabia o que queria e Jensen já estava ficando um pouco cansado. Em um momento o moreno se declarava e o amava como se não houvesse amanhã e no seguinte, não dava a oportunidade nem de conversarem, fugindo novamente ao primeiro obstáculo.

- Você e o Jared transaram? – Alona berrou.

- Pelo amor de Deus, fala baixo! – Jensen ficou vermelho.

- É por isso que você está com essas olheiras? – A loira diminuiu o tom. – Quero todos os detalhes Jensen! Agora!

- O único detalhe que importa agora é que ele foi embora... De novo.

- Como assim, ele foi embora? – Alona gritou novamente.

Jensen contou tudo à amiga que arregalou os olhos e não conteve mais um berro.

- Ele era o Luigi? O Jared era o Luigi?

- Alona! – O loiro a repreendeu. – Se continuar gritando desse jeito não conto mais nada!

- Jensen! Não tem como não surtar com isso! O Jared era o Luigi? – Alona não conseguia parar de repetir.

- Pois é... – Jensen suspirou. – E quando comentei sobre o Luigi e descobrimos a coincidência, ele ficou bravo. Disse que eu sabia que o Luigi era ele.

- Mas você não poderia saber que era ele!

- Eu disse isso, mas ele não acreditou em mim. – O loiro estava triste.

- Você quer que eu fale com ele? Eu estava do seu lado! Eu sei que você n... – A loira atropelava as palavras.

- Deixa pra lá Al. Não vai adiantar. Você é minha melhor amiga e ele vai achar que eu te pedi isso.

- Nossa Jensen... Isso é triste e lindo ao mesmo tempo. Qual a probabilidade de isso acontecer?

- Não sei...

- E o que pretende fazer agora? – Ela quis saber.

- Nada. Estou cansado de ir do céu ao inferno em questão de horas. Meu coração não aguenta mais isso. – Jensen fez uma pausa. - Sabe o que eu acho? Que ele ainda não está pronto. Ele continua com medo. Ele quer, mas não consegue e eu...

Jensen se lembrou de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior e fez uma pausa tentando controlar suas emoções.

- É melhor a gente caçar o que fazer. – O loiro deu as costas a amiga e foi para o fundo da loja.

Alona entendeu e não insistiu, indo para o lado oposto ao de Jensen.

J²

Jared esperava impaciente. Queria fazer uma surpresa para Jensen, o esperando na porta do Shopping. Ligou para a loja onde Jensen trabalhava, confirmando que o loiro havia ido trabalhar. Jared sorriu. Eles realmente se conheciam como ninguém. Jared ainda sorria com seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz estridente atrás de si, levando um susto.

- Jared? É você?

O moreno se virou não acreditando que era Katie.

- Olá Katie... – Disse desanimado.

- Quando você voltou?

- Na verdade eu voltei ontem e...

- Voltou de vez? Veio pedir seu emprego de volta? – Os olhos da loira brilhavam.

- Eu... ainda não...

- Por que não me ligou?

- Katie...

Jared suspirou e olhou para a entrada do shopping. As lojas já estavam fechadas, e nada do loiro aparecer.

- Jared... – Katie chamou, e quando o moreno a encarou, ela o puxou para um beijo.

J²

Jensen estava cansado, deprimido, e a única coisa que ele queria era chegar em casa. O último cliente havia demorado séculos para sair da loja, e eles foram os últimos a fechar.

- Graças a Deus aquele cara foi embora. Tava quase expulsando ele de lá aos chutes. – Alona disse de uma maneira engraçada quando chegaram à rua. Mas Jensen não estava ouvindo.

Jared estava a poucos metros deles, beijando Katie.

- Mas olha isso... – Alona disse e riu depois que Jared empurrou a loira. A cara dela estava impagável. – Jensen, você...

A loira olhou para o lado e Jensen não estava mais ao lado dela. Foi tudo incrivelmente rápido.

- Jensen! – A loira gritou.

Jared empurrou a ex namorada e logo em seguida ouviu uma freada brusca e um grito.

Jensen foi atingido por um carro, mas o que havia sido realmente atingido fora seu coração.

J²

Jensen abriu os olhos com dificuldade.

- Jensen? Jensen? – Uma voz o chamou.

- Onde eu... O que... – O loiro disse com a voz fraca.

- Você foi atropelado e está no hospital, mas está tudo bem com você. – O médico informou ao loiro. – Você bateu a cabeça, ficou desacordado por alguns instantes e quebrou a perna.

Jensen sentiu que sua perna estava enfaixada.

- Consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu?

Jensen se lembrava.

Saiu do shopping junto com Alona, e fora surpreendido com a cena de Jared beijando Katie. Foram apenas alguns segundos, mas o loiro entendeu perfeitamente o "recado". Jared nunca assumiria o que sentia por ele. E aquela foi a forma que encontrou para dizer isso ao loiro. Jensen se lembrou do desespero que tomou conta dele. Só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, e depois não se lembrava de mais nada.

- Iremos fazer uma tomografia e depois seus amigos poderão entrar para vê-lo, tudo bem?

Jensen balançou a cabeça. Sabia que provavelmente Alona havia chamado uma ambulância e se perguntou quem estaria com ela.

J²

- Ele não sabia Jared. Não sabia que era você no chat. Eu estava com ele quando ele conversou com o Luig... Com você. – Jared imaginava que Jensen havia contado tudo a amiga.

- Eu sei Alona. O Jensen nunca seria capaz de fazer isso.

- Então por que foi embora?

- Não sei... Eu... Isso tudo é muito novo pra mim. – Jared suspirou.

- Nunca se apaixonou na vida? – Alona perguntou.

- Já, mas...

- Mas o que Jared? Amor é amor! Como você acha que o Jensen está se sentindo com seus altos e baixos?

- Alona, eu...

- Eu respondo por você. Ele está péssimo! Ele está cansado disso tudo, e se eu fosse você parava com essa babaquice, antes que o perca para sempre!

- Shiii... – Uma enfermeira repreendeu Alona que praticamente berrava.

- Desculpe... – A loira ficou sem graça.

- Você tem razão! Eu sou um estúpido! Mas eu fui até o shopping pra conversar com ele.

- E a loira aguada?

- Ela apareceu do nada e me beijou de surpresa. Eu não...

- Eu vi tudo, Jared, não precisa se explicar pra mim.

- Vocês podem entrar para ver seu amigo agora. – O médico os interrompeu.

- Alona, será que eu poderia... – Jared se levantou.

- Claro... Só fala pra ele que eu estou aqui.

Jared respirou fundo e abriu a porta do quarto do loiro. Jensen estava com os olhos fechados, e sentiu seu coração acelerar quando os abriu e viu o moreno.

- Oi Jensen... – Jared sorria, mas Jensen podia jurar que ele havia chorado. Por sentir culpa, talvez.

Jensen não respondeu. Se abrisse a boca pra dizer algo, começaria a chorar e seria muita humilhação.

- Como está se sentindo? – O moreno se aproximou da cama e pôs sua mão sob a mão dele, que rapidamente a afastou.

- Por que está aqui Jared? – Jensen conseguiu perguntar.

- Eu te trouxe junto com a Alona, Jensen. Eu estava na porta do shopping quando você foi atropelado.

- Eu sei, eu te vi com a Katie. – Jensen sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto e se odiou por isso. – E entendi perfeitamente o recado, Jared.

- Recado? De que recado você está falando Jensen? – O moreno riu nervoso. – Eu fui até o shopping pra te ver. Pra me desculpar.

- Por que devo acreditar em você?

Jared ficou calado. Ele mesmo não tinha acreditado no loiro pouco antes, e agora não poderia exigir o mesmo dele.

- Jared... – Jensen fez uma cara de dor. – O melhor a se fazer é esquecer tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente e...

- Como assim esquecer Jensen? Eu não quero esquecer!

- E eu não quero mais sofrer toda vez que você resolve que tem que ficar sozinho! Sua única alternativa sempre é fugir de mim, e eu... Eu estou cansado Jared. Desculpe, mas o que quer que tenhamos começado é melhor acabar agora.

- É isso que você quer Jensen?

O loiro demorou a responder.

- Eu me enganei Jared, e a noite passada só serviu para comprovar isso. Eu achei que estava apaixonado por você, mas eu...

- Você está mentindo! – Jared riu. – Ninguém consegue fingir o que eu vi nos seus olhos, Jensen! E o que você me fez sentir, eu não fingi também.

- E o que quer que você tenha sentido, com certeza deve ter se arrependido. – Jensen não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas.

- Eu nunca vou me arrepender de ter voltado pra você... Por você! – Jared fez uma pausa. – E eu estava te esperando na porta do shopping pra dizer que eu... – O moreno suspirou. – Eu te amo Jensen. – O moreno encarou o amigo. – Mas eu devo estar fingindo isso também...

O moreno saiu do quarto, deixando as lágrimas que ele havia controlado até agora descerem livremente.

- Jared o que foi? O que aconteceu? – Alona perguntou quando viu o estado do moreno, mas ele não respondeu e foi embora.

A loira correu até o quarto de Jensen e quando entrou viu que o amigo chorava também.

- Jensen, o que aconteceu? Por que vocês estão chorando?

- Ele... ele... – Jensen mal conseguia falar. – Ele disse... que me ama, Al...

- Mas isso é ótimo Jensen! – Alona riu, mas viu que algo estava errado. – Mas então por que vocês...

- Eu... Terminei tudo com ele.

- O quê? Mas por quê? – Alona gritou. – Por causa do lance da internet? Ele acredita em você Jensen! Ele me disse!

- Eu o vi beijando a Katie! – Jensen gritou.

- Eu também vi...

Jensen não entendeu nada. Passou a mão pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas.

- Alona, eu vi o Jared beijando a Katie!

- Mas você não viu o que ele fez depois. Afinal, saiu correndo igual a um maluco e até foi atropelado! – Alona deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro.

- Ai! – Jensen pôs a mão na cabeça. - Como assim, não vi o que ele fez?

- Ele empurrou a mocréia e a cara dela, Jensen, foi hilária você tinha que ter visto. E quando ele viu que você tinha sido atropelado, ele não saiu do seu lado e chorou igual a um bebê. Acho que a Katie sacou que vocês estão... Transando, porque ela saiu de fininho. E espumando de ódio! – Alona se divertia e o loiro ficou pensativo.

- Por que ele não me contou?

- Talvez porque você não tenha dado chance...

Jensen riu sem vontade. Alona tinha razão. Ele não havia dado chance do moreno dizer nada.

Jared saiu do hospital e foi direto para o motel. Não sabia ainda o que iria fazer, mas voltar ao Texas estava fora de questão. Qualquer lugar longe de Jensen estava fora de questão.

Abriu o frigobar e pegou uma lata de cerveja, pensando em tudo o que o loiro dissera. Ele não podia culpá-lo. Jensen havia sofrido demais e estava magoado, mas Jared tinha que encontrar um jeito de fazer o amigo acreditar em seu amor.

O moreno sentiu o celular vibrando em seu bolso e foi sua vez de sorrir ao ver uma mensagem do loiro.

_Eu também te amo_

_Mario_

_**Continua...**_

_**EU PRECISO DIVIDIR ISSO COM VCS! **_

_Opções Infames da Beta para a mensagem do Jensen._

_"Mario já te comeu atrás do armário" kkkkkkkkkkk_

_"Mário quer sentir o cogumelo entrar"_

_"Mário quer cavalgar no Yoshi. Mas ele morreu, então serve o Luigi"_

_Ela não é a melhor? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Meus amores, essa fic era para ser maior do q isso, mas por motivos pessoais tive que encurtá-la. Espero que me perdoem.  
>Um imenso obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram. Vcs são os melhores!<br>Obrigado a Sol Padackles pelo plot.  
>E não tenho palavras suficientes para agradecer a Pérola! Muito obrigado POR TUDO! Pela força e pela paciência!<br>Só voltarei a escrever depois da Con em Maio. Espero voltar da Roadhousebrcon cheia de ideias!  
>Um grande beijo a todos e novamente peço desculpas, pois na vida, as vezes acontecem algumas coisas q independem da nossa vontade.<br>**_

- Jensen... – Jared gemia.

O loiro beijava as costas do moreno, trilhando um caminho até sua intimidade. Jared gemeu alto. Estava deitado de bruços e abriu as pernas para aumentar o contato com a língua atrevida de Jensen.

Eles estavam morando juntos novamente e depois do acidente, Jared assumiu seu romance com o loiro. Jensen não poderia estar mais feliz. Estava com o homem que amava em seus braços e o moreno havia decidido se entregar a ele.

_- Tem certeza Jared? Eu posso esperar e... _– Jensen disse quando o moreno lhe avisara que queria ser o passivo dessa vez.

_- Eu não quero esperar Jensen... _– O olhar de Jared era pura luxúria.

- Meu Deus! – O moreno gemeu ao sentir o loiro trabalhando vagarosamente com a língua em seu buraco. Jared jamais imaginou que sentiria tanto prazer com aquilo.

- Está gostando? – Jensen perguntou interrompendo o carinho rapidamente.

- Muito...

O loiro não estava mais aguentando de tanto tesão e jogou lubrificante em seus dedos, trocando sua língua por eles. Jared tremeu ao sentir os dedos gelados do loiro tocando no lugar em que segundos antes era invadido pela língua quente dele. Jensen forçou um dedo e o moreno arfou.

- Está doendo? - Jensen perguntou preocupado.

- Um pouco, mas não pare...

Jensen sabia que Jared sentiria dor, era absolutamente normal, mas queria que a _primeira vez_ do namorado fosse especial.

O loiro introduziu mais um dedo ao sentir que Jared estava relaxando e gemia novamente. Jensen fazia movimentos de vai e vem com os dedos dentro de Jared enquanto se masturbava devagar.

Quando sentiu que o moreno estava pronto, o loiro pediu que ele virasse de frente.

- Quero te olhar quando estiver gozando... – Jensen abriu as pernas do moreno e se posicionou entre elas. Jared fechou os olhos e tento relaxar ao máximo.

O loiro começou a penetração bem devagar e toda vez que Jared apertava os olhos, ele parava, dando tempo para ele se recuperar. E quando finalmente estava todo dentro do namorado, Jared o fez gargalhar.

- Não imagino como isso pode ficar bom Jensen...

- Pode confiar porque vai...

Jensen beijava o pescoço de Jared, enquanto entrava e saía lentamente de dentro dele, sentindo seu membro ser esmagado. Os primeiros gemidos de prazer do moreno fizeram Jensen sorrir, e quando ele agarrou suas costas, Jensen aumentou a velocidade.

- Jensen! – Jared gritou quando o loiro atingiu sua próstata pela primeira vez. O moreno chegou a ficar tonto com o prazer que sentiu.

Jensen aumentou a profundidade das estocadas, atingindo o mesmo lugar várias vezes, fazendo Jared gemer alto. O loiro controlava com muito custo o gozo, mas ouvir o moreno gemendo daquele jeito deixava essa tarefa praticamente impossível.

Jensen pegou a mão de Jared, colocando-a em seu próprio membro, e em poucos segundos Jared se derramou, sujando seu abdômen, peito e até o pescoço com seu sêmen.

Jensen gemeu alto quando o namorado gozou, pois sua entrada apertada pulsou desesperadamente em seu membro. Gritou o nome de Jared enquanto se jorrava dentro de seu amor.

- Nossa, Jensen, isso foi... Foi muito bom... – Jared disse ofegante, depois do loiro se deitar ao seu lado.

- E você achou que não ficaria bom. – Jensen riu também se recuperando.

- Quero você de novo... – O moreno subiu em cima de Jensen, o beijando.

- Só me dê uns minutinhos Jared. Só preciso descansar um pouco.

- Só um pouquinho, enquanto eu pego na água na cozinha. – Jared riu e piscou para o namorado que sorriu também. Finalmente Jared era todo seu.

**05 anos depois...**

Alona se perguntava qual casal era o mais lindo e apaixonado. Jensen e Jared ou Tom e Matt? "_Difícil..."_ Ela mesma respondia suspirando.

- Que foi amor?

- Nada, é que eu fico emocionada em casamentos. – Alona respondeu para seu namorado, Justin.

_- Espero que esse Justin tenha mais de quatorze anos! – Jensen brincou quando a amiga falou do cara que ela estava saindo._

_- Ele tem vinte e oito tá? – A loira se gabou. – E é lindo e loiro._

_- Você está falando de mim ou dele? – Jensen brincou._

_- Hummm... Tá todo animadinho, hein? O que aconteceu? O Jared mandou ver essa noite é?_

_- Alona! Para com isso! – Jensen corou. – E fala baixo!_

_- Ficou vermelho! – A loira riu alto._

_- Quando vou conhecer esse Justin? _

_- Em breve, Jensen... Em breve..._

Jensen ajeitava a gravata borboleta do moreno que sorria para ele.

- Que foi? – O loiro perguntou.

- Eu já te disse que te amo hoje?

- Já... Mas pode dizer de novo, e quantas vezes quiser.

- Eu te amo... – O moreno sussurrou no ouvido do namorado que se arrepiou.

- Jared, para com isso... – Jensen estava vermelho.

- Jensen... Daqui a pouco vai me dar vontade de ir ao banheiro e eu não sei onde fica, você me mostra? – Jared perguntou com a voz cheia de tesão.

- Jared! Pelo amor de Deus! Estamos em um casamento! – O loiro fingiu irritação.

- Tudo bem, mas quando chegar em casa você vai me compensar. – O moreno fez seu famoso olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Eu sempre compenso. – Jensen piscou.

O pequeno diálogo fez Jared se lembrar rapidamente de Katie, se sentindo imediatamente incomodado. Pegou na mão do loiro e eles foram procurar por Alona e Justin.

Katie não conseguira aceitar o fato de que o moreno a havia trocado por Jensen e foi tirar satisfações com o loiro. Azar dela que Alona chegou bem na hora e deu uma surra na ex namorada de Jared. Eles ficaram sabendo depois que ela havia se mudado para Nova York, mas não ficaram interessados em saber o motivo da mudança.

Eles agora dividiam como um casal o mesmo apartamento da época da faculdade. Jensen havia se formado e trabalhava como professor de educação física em um dos mais conceituados colégios particulares de Chicago e Jared trabalhava na administração de uma famosa firma.

Ficaram super felizes quando receberam a notícia do casamento de Tom e Matt. Acabaram ficando amigos e os quatro sempre saíam juntos. Alona, volta e meia, os acompanhava nessas saídas. No começo do namoro com Justin, ela ficou com medo dele ser preconceituoso, mas logo de cara ele se mostrou uma pessoa super mente aberta e adorou os amigos da loira.

J²

Após a linda cerimônia, todos se divertiam no jardim da casa dos pais de Welling, onde uma banda tocava em cima de um pequeno palco.

Jensen procurava por Jared que havia sumido, quando um dos garçons lhe entregou um embrulho.

- O que é isso? – O loiro perguntou curioso.

- O Sr. Padalecki mandou entregar ao senhor. – Explicou o homem.

- E onde ele está? – Jensen perguntou, mas o garçom já havia se afastado.

O loiro abriu o embrulho e riu ao ver um bonequinho do "Mario", mas o que fez Jensen arregalar os olhos foi a aliança que estava no braço do boneco como uma pulseira. Ele olhou em volta, procurando por Jared, sentindo suas pernas tremerem. Será que aquilo significava o que ele estava pensando?

- Jensen? – A banda parou de tocar e a voz do moreno fez o microfone apitar.

Jensen olhou para o palco e quase morreu de vergonha o ver Jared o chamando.

- Jensen, vejo que já recebeu meu presente... – O moreno pigarreou e todos pararam para prestar atenção nele. – Bom... – Jared riu sem graça. Não estava bêbado o suficiente para fazer aquilo na frente de várias pessoas, muitas das quais ele nem conhecia. - Há cinco anos, você disse que era apaixonado por mim... – Vários gritinhos e assovios foram ouvidos. Alona se aproximou e abraçou o amigo, que tremia. – E o que eu fiz? Eu fugi! Isso mesmo, acreditem ou não, eu fugi! – As pessoas gritaram "Não" e sorriam olhando para Jensen. – Eu fugi de você Jensen, porque eu tive medo do que senti quando você me beijou pela primeira vez. Eu tive medo e por isso eu fugi. Bom, eu já disse isso... – Jared riu. – O que eu quero dizer é que... Primeiro eu só tenho a te agradecer, meu amor, por você nunca ter desistido de mim. Porque eu só descobri o que era ser feliz depois que eu deixei o preconceito de lado e me deixei ser amado por você. – Aplausos e gritinhos foram ouvidos e Jared fez uma pausa. – Eu não pretendo sair da sua vida tão cedo! E por isso eu queria te fazer um pedido. – Jensen já estava indo às lágrimas, enquanto as pessoas aplaudiam e se emocionavam junto com o loiro. – Mario, você aceita se casar com o Luigi?

Os convidados riram do jeito que Jared fez o pedido e mesmo sem entenderem nada, gritaram, assoviaram e aplaudiram demoradamente.

Jared desceu do palco e foi ao encontro do loiro que estava morrendo de vergonha, mas totalmente feliz. Tom e Matt haviam se juntado a Jensen e Alona. O moreno se aproximou do namorado, tirando a aliança do braço do boneco e se ajoelhou. Alona quase morreu com aquela cena e Jensen não controlava mais o choro. A festa havia parado totalmente e todos esperavam pelo que Jared iria dizer.

- Jensen, aceita se casar comigo? – O moreno perguntou sério.

- Claro que eu aceito! – Jared pôs a aliança no dedo do loiro que o puxou, o beijando com vontade.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Tom, Matt, Alona, Justin e vários convidados os abraçaram os felicitando. A banda começou a tocar "Whish You Were Here" do Pink Floyd, e Jared puxou Jensen para a pista, seguidos pelos outros dois casais.

- Quando teve essa ideia seu maluco? – O loiro perguntou.

- Há algum tempo que venho amadurecendo isso e decidi que hoje seria o dia perfeito. – Jared sorria sem parar. – Claro que eu pedi permissão para Tom e Matt. Não queria roubar a cena no casamento deles.

- Seu doido!

- Sou doido sim... Por você... – O moreno deu um selinho em seu agora noivo.

- E a ideia da aliança no braço do "Mario" foi...

- Fala que você amou...

- Eu amei... Mas por quê? – Jensen perguntou. – O que quis dizer com aquilo?

- Eu quis dizer... – O moreno suspirou. – Que uma vez eu conheci um cara na internet que me mostrou o quanto eu estava cego. E graças a ele eu descobri que o que eu sentia por você era mais forte do que o medo e o preconceito. E que se não fosse por ele talvez nós nem estivéssemos aqui hoje. – O moreno tinha os olhos marejados.

- Ainda bem que esse cara conseguiu te convencer da burrada que estava fazendo fugindo de mim. – Jensen riu.

- Exatamente... – Jared fez carinho no rosto do loiro, o olhando de forma apaixonada. – E eu serei eternamente agradecido a ele.

Eles se beijaram novamente sob os olhares dos convidados. Alguns suspiravam e outros tinham um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Jared apertou discretamente a bunda do loiro, interrompendo o beijo e sussurrando no ouvido de Jensen.

- Será que se sairmos agora alguém vai perceber?

- Seria indelicado de nossa parte...

- Indelicado é você me deixar duro desse jeito e não fazer nada a respeito! – Jared brincou.

- Jared!

- Que tal começarmos a lua de mel agora? – Jared piscou para o loiro que começava a sentir as coisas se animando abaixo de sua cintura.

- Jared... - Jensen o chamou com malícia na voz. – Ainda quer que te mostre onde fica o banheiro?

**FIM**

_**Nota da beta**_

Que tristeza que minha patroa me despediu, porque ao fim dessa fic fico órfã de textos dela temporariamente... Assim espero, porque essa linda tem que publicar incansavelmente.

Chegamos ao fim dessa agonia gostosa, que era o conflito do Jared, tão bem explorado, e quem diria que ele viraria esse fofo apaixonado? A Claudinha explora esses conflitos emocionais muito bem.

História que começa maravilhosa, se desenvolve tão bem e termina de forma digna, ao estilo "ownnnn"!

Parabéns, linda! Amei, não dá para eu admirá-la mais do que isso, você já tem toda minha admiração!

Foi uma delícia ser sua beta! Estamos aí para mais serviços kkkkk!

Beijão!

_**Resposta:** Pode contar q depois da Con vou t encher de serviço! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
>Obrigada sua linda e para de me fazer chorar!<br>BJ _


End file.
